A Garden under the Moon
by Fragment of ring
Summary: Saki could have gone in any school in Nagano, And single little change, or a big one, can easily change that. This is the strory of how Saki got enrolled in Ryuumonbuchi and the link she made there. Can Saki's scar heal there thank to her new "Mistress" ?And can she in turn heal her's? I it don't ready itself the mahjong world will suffer when everything come down.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to Saki's fan, I present you a new series that will (like my other story) Have really erratic update. Its priority will be really low, but hey. "The beginning of an End" priority is low and I almost ended founding the last part of the 4th chapter (I write those short chapters in one go) Whereas I am still stuck in the middle of the next chapter for "Missing power in strict sens" that have the highest one. ( I am finally founding back my muse on this one and it should go up soon) .

I have other projects but I won't publish them until they are more fleshed out .

Now back to Saki .

Disclaimer: I do not own Saki, But I owe her a lot .

* * *

**A Garden under the Moon**

**Prologue: The dragon's wish.**

Ryuumonbuchi Touka had recently taken an interest in a game named Mahjong She had started playing online before plying with her cousin Koromo.

Like she feared, Koromo beat her flat-out, she should have known better than to play on the day of the full moon.

But it gave her an idea, Next year Koromo and she would be in high school. It was a perfect occasion to make a new start for her reclusive cousin. And for herself too, she had to admit she lacked friend and other contact almost as much as the little girl.

Ah, being the heiress of a big company like hers was hard without having fun sometime.

Yes it was decided, she would dominate the Inter-high Mahjong tournament For the three next year.

But first she had to Find player to make her team.

"Hagiyoshi" she clacked her finger" I will be busy with some important private project for some time, make sure no one bother me... Except if it is Koromo"

"Understood" The butler bowed and disappeared as quickly that he as appeared.

Some people believed him to be a ghost but touka had got used to the skill of the Butler and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Now lets us search for our future companion" She declared to the world before secluding in her room to find information on the prospective player that would accompany her in her endeavor.

...

The first one to catch her eye was a girl her age named Kunihiro Hijime. Her play style was interesting and her record showed a good sense of the game . At least the last time she had played. She would need some training but everyone needed that.

Sadly for her the girl had been banned from playing at the middle school level due to a cheat she had done in the grade-school team tournament.

She was by far the best on her team, but her teammates had lost too many points and the only way for them to go to the national was for her to win that last pressure had made her crack and she used a sleek of the hand she had learned from her Magician of a father.

Unfortunately after they had been declared the winner a judge looked at the record of the camera and her cheating was found out, earning them a chombo that made them dead last.

Her teammates and former friends had rejected her, pinning their defeat on her shoulders. She had never played in an official match again.

It's crazy what you can find out with a good information network.

Touka had immediately wanted her in her team and so had contacted her father. The poor man had trouble with is last magic show and gladly accept Touka's offer of a scholarship in the Ryuumonbucchi Academy in exchange for the girl working for her has a maid.

Once the contract had been signed she had gone to find her new maid hand stated her case.

The girl had easily accepted the fact that her father had all but sold her to Touka, but she didn't understand why someone like Touka had wanted her as a mahjong player. After all she was only known for cheating.

Once they were back Touka gave her a maid outfit and put handcuffs on her wrists relied to an elastic to be sure she wouldn't cheat. Seeing the clothe she would have to wear for the tree next Hajime complained and tried to plead for her freedom.

Fair, and over all curious about how the girl would react Touka proposed her a deal."You will play a game of Mahjong, if you can win, you will be free"

Hajime had first believed she would be playing against Touka but she was promptly proven wrong by her new mistress.

She would have to play against her cousin Amae Koromo.

As she looked at her face the day after Hajime knew she would never forget that Full Moon summer night.

...

During that same summer Touka had used a lot of her time playing online games, there she found two things. The first was a player her age that had really great analytical sense. Like Koromo, Hajime and Touka, Life had not been kind to Sawamura Tomoki, she was now living alone and refused to get out if Hagiyoshi research were right. And there were always right.

So Touka decided she wanted her for her team next year, She maybe be their weak point but she would need her analytic talent to figure out some of their future adversary.

Future adversary like maybe the second thing she had found in her online play.

Nodochi, a player that almost didn't make any error and was classed first on two of the mahjong site she played. Her play style was so logic that sometimes it seemed illogical and Touka had never managed to beat her in a game even so she was herself a high ranked.

Some said she was a Pro or a bot but there by the Game designer as a false high level player, but there was also a rumor that she was only a middle schooler and for some reason Touka was more inclined to believe that one.

The final straw in employing Tomoki has one of her maid had been that contrary to her she had beaten Nodochi for some of her match.

So she had gone to the poor girl house (?) and had almost brought her out by force. When she had promised her they would find friends together her the girl had finally accepted the offer.

After all the real reason behind her plan was to find friend for Koromo and herself, and even perhaps a family.

...

The last one to join them for next year had been a delinquent girl who went by the name of Inoue Jun. The one to find her had been Hagiyoshi, during one of Koromo's outing. The girl had intrigued him and he had directly reported it to his Mistress.

Touka had found her in a mahjong parlor where the tall girl was robbing old men of their money at Mahjong.

After observing two games Touka understood why Hagiyoshi had found interest in the girl and she proposed her a deal.

Seeing as Jun was in need of money she would bet 1M yen on the game. If Jun managed to win more games than her in the next ten games she would give the money to her and go her way, But if Touka won Jun should play with her for the next 4 years.

"Bet'cha I accept, bring the money" was Jun's answer.

Touka managed to barely win the first hanchan but the next three had gone the tall girl way.

On the 5th, 6th and 7th, Touka only saw the record the day after. She had passed after that 7th play that she had apparently won like the two precedents. But she couldn't accept what she saw. It wasn't how she played.

Jun insisted that Touka had won and was already preparing for her work the next day, but the heiress of Ryuumonbuchi couldn't accept a victory that wasn't hers and so they played the three remaining games that she managed to win, as close as the game were.

And so on that first day of winter she had finally completed her team.

...

One year after the start of her plan thing had gone a long way, Touka really considered her teammate as a family and even Koromo had started to open up, but she was still a lone wolf at heart and it would be hard to find someone on her level.

Still they had managed easily enough to go through the regional tournament , earning the honor to represent Nagano in the Inter-High National tournament, in team and even as individual as Touka had gotten the second place of the qualifier.

"Just as planned Touka-oujo-sama," Hagiyoshi had congratulated her.

"Of course, and Now I..., We will conquer all japan" That's what she had sincerely thought at the time, that they really were the best team, even if she knew she wasn't the best player. Nodochi and Koromo were enough of reminder to that.

But on the summer tournament she was swiftly proven wrong as they barely managed to hand on the first place of the quarter-final thank to Koromo before being eliminated by the team that would be runner-up that year during their semifinal.

And the one to lose was her as they got eliminated during the vice-captain match where the fourth was put under zero when she was third. It was what her teammate had said to her as she had once more entered that strange state she so much hated.

But the thing that had truly convinced her that her team lacked something was when she saw the final . The ace of Shiraitodai was just too strong and more than that none of the team that could really pretend to the title had any real weak point.

She liked Tomoki like a sister but they would need to find an other player for next year if they wanted to win.

Strangely the shy girl had come to the same conclusion, saying that she would be more useful on the sideline, helping them understand their foe. A manager of sort.

But where to find that fifth player. And if possible someone who could be the true friend for Koromo.

...

Touka had searched all around with the help of her 'Maids' But there was no signs of anyone strong enough, at least none that could be willing to join.

Still one day of winter the answer had come from the strangest , and also saddest of way. Touka was reading the newspaper when Hajime came to serve her tea. By some play of fate Hajime' eyes posed themselves on the corner of the newspaper where the obituary was and she saw the face of a girl, a middle-scholar by the look of it, that was supporting the photo of her deceased father.

"That's it" exclaimed Hajime, surprising Touka who almost made her teacup fall if not for the unnatural reflex of her butler.

"Hajime, is there a problem? Why did you shout in my ears?" She asked , flustered by the blunder she had almost made.

"Sorry, Touka oujo-sama, but I think I just found our fifth player" Hajime bowed to excuse herself before breaking the news.

".. Huh where? On the paper?" How could you find A mahjong player on the economic or Necrologic page?

"Yes , do you see that girl there, I think she would be perfect" Hajime point to the right corner where the photo that had drawn her gaze sat .

"Why? She lost her father with whom she was living, that make her like all of us at the point that life seem to like hurting her. But how can you be sure she knows mahjong?" Touka couldn't help but think she may be right when she saw the eyes of the girl.

She only had seen one person with those eyes. And this was when she had first come to know Koromo. At first she believed it was the eyes of some that just lost their parents but she had so other since that time and never she had so those same eyes that were looking into elsewhere why still piercing you.

At least not till she saw that photo.

And that was why Hajime next phrase didn't surprise her at all."That face, I would remember it everywhere. You remember you said that you found me through my grade school game record right?"

"Yes , but... Did she play there too?" She had gone through those same records more times she could remember but only Hajime had really taken her in. How could she

"Yes, she was the girl I lost too, she didn't seem to be strong but no ones ever managed to take the first place from her, even my cheat only made me first because I was south and she was west"

"You seem to remember that quite clearly for someone who said she wanted to forget" Touka was getting suspicious.

"Could you forget playing against Koromo on even a half-moon once in your life? Hajime answered with so much seriousness that it made Touka really think about it.

"No, I don't think anyone could, are you saying that she is like Koromo?"

"She wasn't playing seriously and in the end the chombo gave East the first place. I don't think she ever played after that but you should find that quickly enough. The first time I played against Koromo I knew I already felt something similar, now I am sure it was her, What's her name?"

"Lone daughter of Miyanaga Tojiro. Miyanaga Saki"

...

The next day Touka had come to the Miyanaga household, The girl's mother was still alive and had come to the burial, but she seemed to be distant with her daughter and when she Touka had gone inside she had overheard her talking about sending Saki to a pension as she could not take care of her. That was when she decided to intervene.

"Sorry, are you The Mother of Miyanaga Saki?"

"I am, what do you want with my useless daughter?" Touka saw the young girl in the corner of the room twitch and that was it. She would take the girl under her care no matter what.

"I represent the Ryuumobushi Academy for girls, and we would be interested in offering her a scholarship in our school" She employed the tone she used when making deals with hard to deal with concurrent, to make sure to get her point across." I just overheard you were unable to take care of her I believe it would be perfect for her.

"And where is the catch, there is always one and I can't fathom how that ever equal girl could catch the eyes of such a prestigious institution" The mother was clearly more worried about possible catch for her than for her daughter.

"She will have to work as a maid for one of her elder students and will be asked to join the same club as her."

"I suppose it is to pay a part of the scholarship, and it would do her good, where do I sign?"

"Here"Hagiyoshi appeared from behind her with the contract, that she immediately signed, without even asking what the job exactly entailed , nor which club her daughter would go in.

Touka took the contract and went to the girl who just got enrolled in her school.

"You are Miyanaga Saki right?"

The girl simply nodded in aquiesment

"You understood what just happen ?"

Once more just a sign of her head

"Don't worry, from tomorrow on you will live with us and I am sure you will make friends. I, I lost my mother three years ago and Koromo who you will be under lost both her parents"

That last bit got a word from the diminutive girl "That's sad...how is she feeling"

"She mostly got over it but she still feel bad when she think about them, that's why I want someone like you to be her friend, I believe you are the only one who can" Touka did not see any reason to lie to Saki.

"Can I really, I don't have any friend of my own and I don't have any redeeming quality" The girl was really gentle. When hearing she could help someone she had immediately talked more.

" Yes, and you do have one talent that will be most useful when dealing with Koromo" Touka continued her explanations , Saki suspended to her lips. The mother had gone out during the conversation and it would be for the better or she would have heard the next bit." I need you because you are the only one that could match Koromo at mahjong"

Saki seemed to slum down when hearing the name of the game."So its mahjong"

"Yes , I do not know why you stopped playing but I , and more importantly Koromo need you to play mahjong. Would you not help her" Touka got out a photo of her cousin. She was so cute that no one could say no to a photo of her.

"cute.., Can I really help her if I play mahjong once again?" Saki eyes were fixated on Koromo's. Had she felt it too? That they were almost the same. That was something had been sure of the moment she had seen Saki .

"I believe so, but you will have to give it your all. Do you accept?"

" I will try. I can't live here any more after so I should at least give it a try" Touka would have preferred more enthusiasm, but it would go back in time , after all the girl had just lost her father, and it seemed she was at odds with the rest of her family.

"Well prepare your bag, Today start your new life" Touka shout with enthusiasm while getting up

"Heeeee" Saki shout out in surprise, wide-eyed.

...

Until next time.

* * *

So is it any good? Please review it encourage me to continue.

Fragment of Ring


	2. Chapter 2

Experts/weirdowithcoffee: I am always happy to see my little attempts at writing interests some Peoples . As for the grammatical error I do my best to correct them but they are always some that pass the check, If anyone is interested in helping me on them I would be glad but those chapters are, as I said, short notice one.

Vein's Simply Tired : No and yes, The Miyanaga Family tree is as you describe but Saki and Teru don't have the same Father. The only reason she didn't divorce was because she couldn't bother.

Now on the story, Saki meets the Ryuumonbuchi Team and... Well you will see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saki or her universe, but i still owe her a lot.

* * *

**A Garden under the Moon**

**Withered flower's first blossom. **

Saki couldn't believe how quick it had been.

The moment she had accepted Ryuumonbuchi's offer she was already packing her meager belonging. Her mother had been surprised too, but also relieved. Not because she had found someone to take care of her of course, Saki wasn't that hopeful, but because it meant she wouldn't have to wait the new term to get rid of her.

In all truth she knew her mother would ask if they could take her in if the butler, named Hagiyoshi if she had heard right, had not already explained it to her while she was packing the Mahjong table.

That last had surprised her new mistress (it was hard to think of some on as a mistress but she would have to get used to it). Ryuumonbuchi-Sama had said they had already plenty of tables but Saki had insisted on keeping it along with some photography it was the only thing that remind her of her father, and of the fact they had once been a happy family.

Along with her cloths she had also taken with her the few books she owned and of course the flower tubs she was gardening since she was a little girl. She had rarely changed them, even with the passing season, and there was no way she would go anywhere without them.

One day she would be "like the strong wild flower that bloom up the mountain" had said her Sister. Saki had no real hope of that ever happening but in the meantime she had taken to take care of the more fragile ones she had found as a child.

Once she was ready Hagiyoshi had helped her to put the table on the car's trunk of the their Car and they had gone, exchanging rather formal goodbye to her mother. When The car turned on the corner Saki looked back at her house and saw her mother hanging a sign on the door. That was the moment Saki understood she won't see her house ever again.

For the second time in a weak her life had taken a turn she had never imagined before.

...

Once she was far enough of her house Saki seemed to gathered herself and started asking Touka about her new Life.

"So.. hum Ryuumonbuchi...sama?" The girl was trembling , unsure if she had it right.

"That's my father. You should cold me Touka when my father is not here, He is the only one that mind. And he is never at home" She had already said those same words to her three other "maid" but she really made it a point.

"So, ...Touka..."Saki resumed her inquiry, still a little flustered" I know you took me in for so that I could play with your little cousin, but I don't know how to take care of a young child"

It seemed that she had taken Koromo for a grade-schooler , Touka had to make sure she didn't make that same blunder in front of said person."Ha.. Oh Koromo may seem childish but she is actually older than me. Please remember it well or she will get angry" Touka punctuated the last part. Other people could get a bad start with Koromo but she wouldn't take the chance with Saki.

"Eeeeeh!, bu.. but in this case, why would you even need me" The girl was lost, and as fun as it could be to play with her Touka had to quickly make sure she understood before meeting her cousin

"Because you are the only one who can play with her as an equal" Touka explained seriously, looking Saki in the eyes.

"An equal? I am not strong you know, the last time I play was in grade school and I lost"Amisted the surprise there was a hurt look on Saki's face as she remembered that time.

"I know that, but I also saw and heard about what really happened during that match , you should have won it easily?" She commented, trying at the same time to help and to confirm her though.

"But I still lost" Saki head slumped

"That's because you held back, right?"She didn't deny it, as she and Hajime had thought she had really done it. There was no sense of question in her phrase.

"... how? NO I assure you I...yeah, but how did you figure it out" Saki tried denying but it didn't last long before she understood she had been held. Touka glare made it clear she didn't believe it to be otherwise

"I must admit it was hard to pinpoint it with only the paper-records, but I know someone who was there in front of you that to her I could see it" Without Hajime testimony she would never have managed to pinpoint what was wrong.

"?"Saki cocked her head quizzically, Maybe it was not that hard for her, after all she was the one who did it.

"When you played you made discards that would seem normal errors for a child your age, but those errors were each time directly called by your adversary or permitted you to win with a lesser hand, one or two things like that would not get attention even when knowing you are searching for something but it happened every hand without exception."It had been half analysis and half wild guess but it seemed she was right.

"Hehe.." She was at the same time embarrassed and disheartened.

"I Would be embarrassed in your place too, And you should not do that when playing against Koromo or she will eat you" That was a warning Saki had to take heed of. Everyone that hadn't taken her seriously enough had burned. And Touka herself was of that number

"Is she that strong?"There was disbelief in her voice,And there was a point of fear too, but there was also a touch of excitement that she didn't so she would find after what she had learned of Saki._'Good'_

Still she had to get it through "Yes she is, you know that you are to join the mahjong club starting next year right?"

"Yes, I suppose I will find her in it too if she is the same age as yourself" Saki guessed , still not seeing where Touka wanted to go with that

"I want you to get into the school team for our revenge in the National tournament,"Touka saw that her future teammate had been startled by her declaration but continued nonetheless, it was vital that she got it. "That is the other reason I want you to give it your all when playing"

"...You want me to play in the inter-high tournament!? Next year it would have been a maybe but..."Saki was not happy about it at all, and that's because she knew what lay behind that"... This year I would be useless" The last of her sentence had been said dimly,

"And why is that? If you are afraid of other's team strength don't be. Koromo managed to get the MVP title last year, and we only fell short of going into the final because of my own blunder" She was not proud of the last fact but it was the undeniable truth and that was why she had worked so much to get better. But even so she still needs someone with the potential she had foresaw in Saki if they were to get it.

"...So why do you need me?"Touka was starting to lose patience at the lack of self-confidence the girl was displaying but she reconsidered, remembering the way her mother was talking to her _'if her own mother treat her like this, no wonder she like self confidence' _Even so it was something they would need to work on, And sooner was better.

"Even so this year the Moon is in our favor, We need to get more strength, The champion of last year, we still aren't on their level"Touka still shuddered thinking about what had transpired during the final."And that's why we need you"

"..nee-chan"Lost in her though Touka only heard a whisper, still she remarked Saki hadn't said anything on the comment about the moon. That was a first for her.

She had the instinct it could be important so she asked"... Did you say something?"

"Nothing important, I will try my best."Whatever it was, it seemed she was a little more motivated, and it was just at the good time, she could see her house.

"Good, ha here we are" Touka pointed to the mansion she lived in.

"But all I see is a... You live Here?" There was a long wood before the mansion , Saki not behind a stranger to this kind of place had taken time to see it. The look on her face was priceless and somehow cute. She would really make a great pair with Koromo.

"Yes, And from today on, you two."She started to say before remembering a detail." No that's wrong you would live on the house behind"

"There is a House behind?" The clarification made Saki disbelief even bigger. If she had not been such a reserved child she would probably open the windows to check if she could see it.

"Yes, my father insists she don't live with us so she live alone in a house behind ours" That was the truth of the matter. And on nights such as tomorrow would be, she could understand why.

"That's...kind of sad" Saki somehow knew how it was to be alone and ostracized , so she could empathize with 's bet half reposed on the girl's ability in mahjong but the other reposed precisely on this so she was solaced to see she had been right.

"Well, a little yes, but we see each other every day " She stated to reassure her new employee.

"Still she must be lonely at night" they could see the dependance from where the car had stopped and Saki's eyes were already glued on it.

Touka used this opportunity to spur Saki "You know this feeling too, right, And she won't be alone at night anymore if you can be here friend"

"That's what I will be there for after all" Saki nodded and smile gloomily, a small flame coming briefly to life in the one eye Touka could see at the time.

" Yes, but first we must prepare you" On those word the door of the car open and she got out, bore giving her hand to help Saki out."Here come I must present you to your future friend. Hagiyoshi, put Saki's belonging in her room"

"Understood"

"Now , come" She took Saki by the hand and together they got into the mansion.

...

They all had seen Touka's car coming down the alley and had regrouped in her office. The one that double as Ryuumonbuchi mahjong club training room. And they sited as they waited their mistress along with her new find.

"So how do you think the new kid is?" asked Jun while slumping down in her usual place on the sofa.

"I cannot say for sure, Touka showed me the records, interesting" Tomoki was once more going over those same records and each time she found new signs that they had made the best choice.

"She was pretty shy back then, and she just lost her father, so you should not browbeat her Jun." Hajime said worriedly, she was the only one of them that had ever seen her ad so felt a little protective of her.

"I know, I'm not the punk I was, and even then I was not that scary." Jun answered with a feigned hurt tone.

"Scary, Jun is scary.. Hihi" Hajime giggled.

They were Touka three maids and teammates. Along with Koromo and Touka herself they formed Ryummonbuchi's team. They liked to see themselves as a family even if the 'Younger child' was the oldest. And today, they would get a new 'Sister', one that had almost been handpicked to be Koromo's life friend and so they were all pretty anxious. Anxious about the girl would take in her new life but most off all anxious about how she would take to Koromo.

"Ah here she is." Tomoki said monotone while looking her screen.

"You should st..." Hajime stopped her phrase mid sentence as she felt an ominous feeling pass through her, cold sweat rolling on her back.

"..."Both Jun and Tomkoi had also frozen for a moment but it was gone as soon as it had come.

".. You felt that too?" Hajime finished her word before asking the question her two friends were reflecting on.

"Yeah, that sure was scary, Do you think the Kid (Kodomo) is angry this evening too."

"It is almost Full Moon" Nodded Tomoki remarked, for once looking out of her computer.

"It happened the moment they entered, I fear it was not her, Not this early, even in winter" Hajime had a premonition she they would all soon suffer and looked nervously had the door.

"Don't tell me, you think it's that new girl" Jun followed Hajime eyes, She was doing her hardest to did miss the possibility as she would have to play her soon

"She is here for Koromo" Tomoki reminder crushed all hope they had to be wrong.

After minutes that seem not to want to pass Touka and her new guest finally showed up in the Office.

"Here we are, My friends I present you our new member" She tugged the arm on the girl behind her and sidestepped to show her off.

"Mynameis MiyanagaSakiandIwillbeworkingfromnowonpleasetakeca reofme!" The girl shouted nervously while bowing. From what they could see she was about the height of Hajime, maybe a little taller but she was still bowing and they couldn't see, she had brow hairs that went shoulder length styled in braids her eyes were hidden behind her was wearing the same maid uniform they all had to wear on the work, but strangely with a short skirt.

"Calm down, they won't eat you, and raise your head so they can see you" Touka invited her as she was already walking to her private chair. Hajime had already got up to go by her mistress side but for some reason she couldn't let her eyes from the girl.

"Hi, sorry" She shyly got her head up. And while they could see gentleness and sadness both in it, what struck them more was the sharpness of her eyes, along with that same feeling of power they had only witnessed during the national or against Koromo.

Apart from Hajime none had ever played against her but in that moment they all knew that she was one to be afraid of.

"My name is Kunihiro Hajime, Touka's personal maid, I guess you don't remember me but we already played once together" Hajime present herself, smiling gently. "If you have any trouble don't hesitate to ask me" Saki bowed and return the smile.

"Sawamura Tomoki, enchanted" the former hikikomori introduction was as short as ever.

"And I am is Inoue Jun, likewise Touka's maid, even if I am not as close to her as Hajime" The tall girl got up and bowed deeply while introducing herself, not resisting the opportunity to tease Hajime who blushed slightly "What did you said your name was again?"Jun asked again.

"Ah, sorry,.. I am Miyanaga Saki, please take care of me"She present herself again, a little startled.

"You can place that pot wherever you want in this room Saki, your others will have to be put on your room thought" Touka said earning a faint smile for the girl.

While she was concentrating on searching a place for her most precious flower Touka turned once more to her old friend."So, impressive right?"

"I must admit I didn't expect that, how did you find her? Or better how didn't you find her earlier?" Jun inquired in a whisper, so that Saki didn't hear.

"It seems she don't play for the win, people like that are hard to find" Touka said a little dismayed. "That's why I want her to play a little with us before meeting _'her'"_

"So we are fed to the lion, he."Jun snarked , getting a hard glare from Hajime.

"Jun!"

"Calm Hajime, she is right in a sense" Touka declared "But she is also here so that we can help her, you should remember"

" If she can really help us and the Kid , I am ok with it. She seems a good child" Jun answered with a smile.

"She is like us" Tomoki summed up. They all nodded

"By the way, Touka, why do you let her put a flower-pot here I seem to recall your father don't like them." Hajime asked with a concerned looked.

"That's her treasury, knowing she will take most of her time in this room or in Koromo's it's only normal. As for Father, this is My room, so he can go see other where" Touka said saw Saki had finally found a place for her pot near the corner and decided it was time.

"Saki, come here, we will now test your competence" Touka called while Hajime and Jun got the Mahjong table out of Touka's desk.

"Right now?" Saki was not really surprised but she still did not know it would be so early.

"We don't have much Time," She declared "You will first play against those three, I want to see what you are able too from behind you"

"At your wish , But.." Saki stuttered.

"She is right Touka, I am happy to play with her but why the hurry?" Hajime asked as she sat on the table.

"I want her to be ready for tomorrow of course"

"HEEE?!" The voice of the three Ryumonbuchi's maids resonated in the Mansion.

"Toukaaaa. Are you sure? Tomorrow?" Hajime was starting to fear for Saki.

"You felt it right , I am sure she can make it" Touka was literally glowing confidence. "There Saki , come and show me"

"... understood" Saki said softly, the only in the piece not surprised. She New tomorrow was a Full-Moon and had made the link with what Touka said in the supposed, it had some importance to their performance and let it at that.

"Now, let roll those dices" Jun declared, launching the first game of the evening.

...

It was now the Fourth match of the day. Saki at finished 2nd the first and 4th time and third the 3rd. Saki was playing like usual and the matches were fun as she had to really get her head back into it. Jun could disturb the flow of the game and put it in her advantage and Hajime had really good sense. The both of them had mange to shake her a little but it was still nowhere from the worse she had gotten into.

But still Touka had not seemed happy with her play, She had replaced Tomoki in the Third game and had managed to get first. She was really about her mother's level.

Then just before the fourth game she had secretly said something to the two other players, maybe something she had found about her playstyle Saki did not know.

Since then the three of them had ganged up on her and now, on the South Fourth, she only had 6000 to play. But her hand was a good one.

_'Look like I should use it for this hand. If not I won't be able to make it' _Saki thought looking at her and.

And just here Jun had dropped what she needed. "Pon". She called a pon of West, her own wind, The three others did not really paid attention to it more that a normal pon. They were wrong.

Like Saki thought, Jun called the two of bamboo she dealt away as a Pon, getting the flow back on the track they both needed. Then, During her next turn Saki picked up the last West and the game was sealed.

"Kan". Her hand plunged to get her beloved, but oh so long missed Rinshan .And as she withdrew it she felt like reunited with an old friend. "Tsumo"she returned her hand under the unbelieving and defeated gaze of the three others. The tile she had plucked completed her pair.

"Toitoi, Honitsu, Sha, Nan, Honrontou, 2 Dora , Rinshan Kaiho, Sanbaiman 12000/6000" Saki announced her score, her favorite Yaku posed at the end.

"Rahhhh , this is so frustrating" Grumbled Touka, Losing her lady's manner for a moment. There were joy and disapprobation at the same time in her voice.

"Rinshan? I don't think I ever so that Yaku at our table" Said Jun, as frustrated as Touka, but with a wide grin on is face. Thank to that last one she had just passed Touka while Saki placed Second.

"You were right Touka, again a +/-0, I can believe she managed it even with the three of us on her" Hajime had already faced Saki one but it looked like while her winning will had not got up since that time, Her talent at manipulating the score had.

"And that's why I am frustrated, Not even Koromo can manipulate the score to this point. But you Saki, Why do you use that Talent and skill to break even? If I look right at your hand and discards, that West you picked up would have sealed your Yakuman, it's like you purposefully avoided it."

She glared at Saki who cowered in her chair." It's... an old habit of mine... I break even as a mean to not lose, but also as mean not to win too much either"

The answer left both Jun and Touka speechless, letting Hajime to ask the next question." Why, winning it the goal at mahjong you know, weren't you sad when you lost in the grade school tournament?".

"Of course I was, because of me my teammates couldn't go to the national." Saki answered sternly" And I know you are supposed to win in mahjong, but this is the only way I am any good at playing it."

"Why?" Tomoki had from behind , getting herself curious as to what could drive a heavenly player like Saki to stop winning.

Saki hesitated, Was she to tell them? Then looking into each of their eyes she decided that yes, After all she would live with them for the next 4 year at least."When I win too much, Bad thing happens.."She then told them of a tale that happen nine years ago, while she was in grade school, and that ended a little before the grade school tournament.

...

Touka couldn't believe what she had heard. How could a family be worse than her own to that point. She doubted that even she would still be playing after what had happened to Saki .The girl was strong indeed.

After Saki's had finished her tale she had dismissed her and the other before going bad to her own too, giving them appointment tomorrow morning to try and see what they could do.

She just had to do something or all her effort would be in vain. Saki was mostly over her trauma but the problem was making her see she could win without bad thing happening. And for that she had to force her to win. But how? She would have to find out by the time she sees her again or thing would go downhill really quickly.

"Even I want to knock on heaven's door" She said in English, Looking back at a box where one of here favorite anime was stored.

And then she knew, it was a mad gamble but it was the only way she saw it would be fixable. And for that she had a call to make.

"Hagiyoshi" she called the man of all situations.

"Could you do something to the automatic table for me?" She then explained her plan to her butler , fixing issues that might plague the plan.

In the end , the table would have to be half remade and she would have to let the three other in , but it would work, She was sure of it.

"Tomorrow, will be a wonderful day" She said while looking and the almost Full Moon.

"Yes it will be Touka-oujo-sama"Answer the butler before disappearing in the dark of the night. He had a job to do and probably the most important one since Touka own birth.

...

until next time

* * *

Please review, it gives me the spirit to fight off laziness.

Sorry for the bad pun at the end but it was the only way I could thing to put any logic behind what happen in the next chapter.

If you find grammatical errors tell me , I am putting my best to make them disappear but it is not really my forte

Fragment of Ring


	3. Chapter 3

I excuse myself in advance for the strange way to go around Saki's limitation. It takes a little from the canon one but I didn't want to copy past has Touka is not Hisa.

BabyBearOnline: Thank. The idea came to me while writing an other fanfic. I remember that Moment when Hisa talk about "Katengecchi". That's where the name comes from. As for Saki, There is time before the start of the tournament so yes I will probably show a little of her new life and school is a part of it. But Ryuumonbuchi is a school for elite girls and Saki is still very shy so.. Wait and see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saki or her universe, but I still owe her a lot.

* * *

**A Garden under the Moon**

**Heavenly blossom's road**

Saki woke up when the sun finally got into her eyes. At first she tried to shake it off , before turning away from it. But it was too late, she was already awake.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. This was not her room, where was she again?

She could see her Flower pots in order so she had come here on her own but she was pretty sure her bed had never been this big.

While trying to remember what had happened yesterday for her to be in this great room she stumbled her way to the washroom she could see next to the bedroom. She had her watering can next to her bed and had to water her flowers.

Once it was full she started the loving care of her treasures. Once she got to the ones on the window's side she saw the Big house in front of it and it came back to her.

Her father had died and she was taken in by Touka, the owner of the mansion she in now. In exchange she was to be the maid of her cousin, one Amae Koromo, and to play Mahjong with them and the other maids in the house.

She also recalled that she had already played with them yesterday , and even so they had been impressed with her skill, a thing she was quite proud of as she had not played since that match in grade school, there had been a problem had she couldn't get herself to win and that had irked her new mistress.

That was why she had to tell them oh her story, of the reason why she couldn't get herself to win. Because if she started to win again, ... She was sure they would reject her too. Just like her Mother. And still , losing was not an option for her. Now less that ever.

Now that she had watered the flowers, she had to go to Touka's office, She had said yesterday she would find a way for her to win again, and even so she doubted it would be so easy she had to try. She did not want to deceive her.

She also wished to help Touka's cousin, Koromo. And if what Touka had said was true, or if what she could feel from the house when the girl lived alone, Saki would need to recover.

Saki putted her new uniform and got out of her room. She just hoped she could find the good room before lunch.

As she strolled on the hallway she believed to be the one she took last evening, she thought about what she could do here. They were taking her to play mahjong. "No" she rectified to win at mahjong. That was something she knew she could do, but she had forgotten how, and it also afraid her.

Each time she had to much win against someone, something would happen to that person.

First her step-father. He came one week to see his was the customs he and her parents played mahjong with Teru, But Saki had learned Mahjong earlier that year and had wanted to play with them.

They reluctantly accepted. At the end of the week she had totaled more than 75% of the win.

The next day, her stepfather had hanged himself in wood next to their house.

Still they continued to play for time to time. With her sister's help she even taught her cousin who had been hospitalized how to play so that they could enjoy their time together.

One month later, a fire took her cousin life.

The last straw had been when her mother lost her job after she had invited her boss in the house one day. Soon after, it was found out that he had stolen a good chunk of his own enterprise's Money.

That day, when her mother came back, She had started to rant. And in that rant she accused he daughter, and mostly Saki, to be responsible for the loss of her Job. And while she was at it she also put on her the death of her former husband and her cousin, among other thing.

And because it had only happened against people she had won at Mahjong, she added that by beating them, she used them, stealing their luck.

Since that day, she decided that she wouldn't win, That if her blossom was making other wither, her petals would remain close. But she didn't like to lose, so she started to play her own game, to not play but to not lose, And it had worked.

At least during a time. She really had like that game, so she secretly got in her grade school mahjong club, only telling her father that was far more understanding. And she got selected for the team.

But in the team she had to win. And once more something happened. The day of the competition they should have all gone back on the bus, But her mother found out and had come herself to scold her. When they got home, they got a phone call. The bus had gotten in an accident . Fortunately, there was no death, but all would remain scarred for life.

Once more, her mother put on her shoulder the misfortune of others.

But this time, her father couldn't take it anymore and defended her.

Two months later she was getting a new job in Tokyo and took Teru with her. Saki had been very sad as she really Loved her sister. But for reasons she couldn't phantom Teru, who had been so kind to her even when her father had died, had now become distant.

Still the young child that she was had decided she would not play mahjong anymore if it came with the sorrow of another.

"Nonono, I mustn't, That's why I accepted Touka's offer, because Like this I can , for once make someone happy by playing" The possibility was slim but she had to believe in it. She was 15 now and not has naive , but the word of her mother, and the stare of her sister, still weighed on her, holding her back. She would have to win for that, she would have to feel it once again.

She had absolutely no clue about how she would do that.

"... I hope miss Touka found a way"

Finally out of her thought, Saki looked around and found out she was out of the mansion, near a pond."awawa, I got lost again, I should have asked one of the other to show me the way." She desperately looked around.

Apart from the pound she could only see the cousin mansion. Had she really wandered that far?

She had somehow felt drawn to that place but it wasn't where she was supposed to be. Saki started to panic." Where I am?"

And worse, the sun in the sky indicated she was probably already late. "Is there someone to help me?"

"Ha, miss Saki , you are here," Saki turned around and saw Touka's Butler coming from behind the three "I though miss Touka wanted to see you that morning."

".. Yes .. I am sorry but I couldn't find my way back to her office" Saki dithered, It was her first day and she was already late.

...

" ... How did you get here from your room" The butler was agape, even if it didn't show off her face, In fact Saki's room was two rooms away from the office , how had she gotten lost? Then he remembered what he was doing here and it tilted.

'Could she have followed miss Koromo presence?' That girl could really get interesting He turned back to the girl, She still had that last look on her face. ."Never mind, I will accompany you there" He started to walk, saki following him closely

"But... Thank you" She looked had him sheepishly.

"Don't mention it,It's my duty. I should have made sure you knew your road before letting you alone yesterday" She was not the first person with a twisted sense of direction he had encountered, he should have thought of the possibility.

"But, I am late, Touka might be angry" The girl seem to be on story of yesterday came back to him.

"Don't worry, nobody will get mad at you for something like that here" He tried to reassure her.

" ...Really?" She really lacked confidence in others, and if he was any judge of character, she did not have confidence in herself either. An other thing he would have to talk with his mistress.

"I assure you. Now, let go more quickly, we should not make them wait too much." He took her by the hand.

".. Hi" She smiled a little.

...

Touka had almost lost patience.

Saki was new here, and it being her first day she had let her the time to get up but when ten o'clock came ringing she had sent Hajime to bring her Saki. She slept two rooms away from there so it should not take long and in fact Hajime had quickly come back.

But she was alone. From what she said, Saki was awake has her flower had been watered and she had changed in her maid uniform, But she was not in the room.

Touka couldn't ask Hagiyoshi has he had to take care of Koromo for today, to prepare for her meeting with Saki, so she asked the three others to search the Mansion.

It took one full hour for Jun to find her. And it had been because she was checking the entrance when Hagiyoshi had brought her back.

When the butler told her she found Saki next to the pound he was with Koromo, she couldn't believe it. "How can someone get lost to this point..." she was deadpan as Saki got even more flustered, bowing apologetically.

"I'm Sorry... I got lost in my thoughts and..." she tried shyly "I tried to follow my feeling and I got lost"

"Your feeling? Do you mean you felt something there?" Touka asked her intersterd perked up by what could not be a coincidence.

"Yes, ... I don't know the house at all I sort of let my feet guide me" She was still very shy, but her voice was more audible .

Saki was technically right, but it was the reason why she had given her the room two away from here, Saki had no choice but to pass next to the office if she wanted to get anywhere so how did she missed it was beyond anyone in the room.

Touka was getting an other headache from Saki and it was only the second day.

"Does this happen often?" Jun asked, getting everyone's attention.

"..?" Their new teammates cocked her head, not understanding .

Seing she didn't get her question she asked again."I mean, getting lost like that, does this happen often to you"

The brown haired girl immediately blushed."Yes... It always happens in places I'm not use to. And this mansion is really huge"

'I don't think I will ever get used to it' was written broadly on her face as she shacked there sliglty ashamed.

"Ha... Well , do not mind, until you get used to the manors there will always be someone with you from now on." Touka declared.

"But..." Saki was surprised.

"Today, you will remain here .And starting tomorrow when you are not with Koromo I will make sure there is always a mean to find you. I should have thought to ask you if there was any problem yesterday so it is also my fault" Touka decreted getting a sigh from the stressed girl.

"Thank you" She once more bowed, more energetically this time, and with a cute smile that almost made blush every of her new comrade. "So... Why did you ask me to come this morning, I don't know anything about what I am supposed to do."

"Do you really need to ask?" As if on cue, Jun and Hajime sat around Touka's desk, opening it to get the Mahjong table "Mahjong of course, You still need to be able to win. And I , The great Ryuumonbuchi Touka, found a way.

"HEEE... Are you sure?... I mean, I would be happy but...I" Saki was once again panicking getting a small chuckle from the other.

"Do not worry, I am sure..." Touka started, before seeing Tomoki up behind Saki .

The seemingly emotionless girl delicately embraced Saki whose story was still fresh in their mind and calmly reassured her." Do no worry, nothing will happen to us, so just enjoy the game" Her voice was still monotone but it still carried a lot of gentleness and concern for her junior.

She then took her hand an guided her to the game table.

Saki sat herself and looked at the players eyed.

"She is right" Touka nodded as Tomoki had said what she was about to.

"Yep, nothing gonna happens, so calm down" Jun continued. Saki was slowly calming but the shakiness was still there.

Hajime took her hand and finished with the thing no one had ever said to her. "And even if something happens, It won't be your fault... So please Saki, let us see you win"

"Thank you, I will, but I don't know... If I can get the feel of it again" her smile was weak but it was definitely there.

"And that's why I am here, Get ready for the high speed marathon game. You won't get the time to count your point. The rules are easy, It's like going below 0 doesn't count, We play non-stop until the Sun is down. We will eat at the table. Game start." Touka said speedily punching on the dice roller.

"What?" Saki jumped, surprised. But she didn't get the time to get some more subtle at the table gave her tail. One of the change Touka had made to the table was an automatic draw for the starting hand, To be sure the game chained without the time to remember their scores as the games went on.

It was to be sure that to win that long game one had to get a lot of massive win along with getting hit as little as possible. To go along the score were of course not displayed on the table.

The only one who knew the real score was Tomoki behind her computer.

...

And so the game started, At first they could still somewhat remember theirs scores and for the equivalent of the first 4 hanchan Saki still managed to get around +/- 0.

When Tomoki showed it to her along with getting them a little tea Touka really got shocked . She couldn't remember her score by the middle of the third.

But Saki seemed to show trouble around the End of the fifth and she hit them with a counted Yakuman when a Baiman would have sufficed.

And that had been when all hell got loose. From that moment the three new it was there clue and start targeting Saki whenever they could.

It worked as intended, as Saki hit back more and more, not knowing where her score stood anymore as the hand became shorter .That little game was to go far beyond Touka's expectation.

As it only remained two hours, hitting Saki became impossible, only little tsumo getting to her points, and even then when they got lucky.

And as Saki talent showed throughout, The rinshan they had seen the previous day showed itself even more, Along with A lot Kan. But the kan did not mean Rinshan as they learned painfully.

The pressure of the games had really became like one against Koromo.

The culminating point of that game went three go around before the stop as Touka's presence suddenly disappeared. And along with it her skills came those of their new friends.

'Cold Touka' as Hajime had come to call that strange and rare state. Her awakening put the game to a new level but it had a side effect no one had saw possible.

Saki reverted back to playing +/- 0, Like she had stated a new hanchan, And even that state didn't manage to get her out of it, proving that even in front of a greater foe, her +/-0 territory was absolute.

And the end of those three goes-around however, Touka collapsed.

"Touka. Hagiyoshi bring the blanket please, Jun, the water" Hajime ordered, knowing the usual consequence enough. The both obeyed even the butler was her superior.

Then she turned to Saki and the girl was in shock, unable to move.

"... so... sorry..It's.. my... Sorry.. I knew it... I shouldn't..." Saki babbled, And Hajime understood, they should have predicted the possibility.

"Calm-down Saki. It's not your fault!" Hajime shout at her, not that she was angry but because she wanted to be sure she got her attention

"But... I played for the win and then she.." Saki was badly shaken, and Hajime could almost imagine her seeing images of her past now.

"She is well, she just tired herself too much" Came the gentle monotone voice of Tomoki behind Saki. Hajime did not know her teammates well as Tomoki talked little and Saki was new. But she knew their common point.

Both had been rejected by a parent and lost the other, And both felt guilty for it. As such the former shut-in was probably the one with the most in common with Saki more even than Koromo who lost both, if not for the mahjong skill.

So Hajime decided to let Tomoki take care of Saki while she nursed Touka.

"... But.. It still is.." Saki continued with her trembling voice, tears in her eyes.

"She knew the risk,... She doesn't like it but it was the only way" Tomoki continued.

"The only way?... do you mean" Saki turned and looked desperately in her eyes.

Tomki nodded"Yes, it is not the first time it happens to her, nor it is a last . When she gets heat-up... let say that have a sort of split personality"

"Split... personality" Saki swalowed the word, trying to make sense of them "But then why... why did she collapse?"

"That state put too much pressure on her mind, that's why she needs to recover from it, don't worry" She explained while embracing her kindly.

"So why? Why playing too much if she know it happen?" Saki asked again, her mind grasping at straw to go out of the pit it was in.

"Because she wants you to play for real, and even if there was a risk it happen, We needed it" She explained while guiding her on one of the sofas.

"So it was my fault... I shouldn't have" Saki slumped back.

"NO!" Tomoki suddenly got her voice up " It's not anyone's fault, and if you want to feel guilty remember that it was so that you could win anew. Don't get the effort she put in you to be for none."

"Sorry.. It's just that." Saki tears were flowing slower. "Did it work at least?"

"It's alright, I know how it can feel. Tomoki turned the Computer and showed Saki the final result of the multiple game they had played.

"... Wasn't there only one game? Why does it that I won a lot of games, By putting them under Zero even?" amidst the tears, hope showed throughout. Saki didn't understand put she seem to have managed to win.

"Because those were not only one long game. No game is that long, we just Said to do as if to get you to break the floor so as not to sink. And it works. Look you won every match but the first four an the three Touka was 'awake',"

Saki beamed a smile, she had managed to win. She had felt she was going to far in her hand when playing, but she somehow couldn't stop, the shear force of not knowing her score anymore making so that all remained to do was to win.

And it had somehow felt great, and natural. Was it what it felt like to win." So I won?"

"Yes , Saki , You won. And, by the way, you also won the Marathon game +674 300" tomki informed the young girl, smiling back to cheer her up a little more. But there was something that bugged the analyst."By the way , why did you revert back to +/-0 at the end?"

"... That... It was because I was not sure to win if I didn't defend myself...And I also felt that if I didn't Touka would have more trouble" Saki answered sheepishly.

" I admit she is strong like that... But wait, you said she could get worse? Did you know she was going to.." That could have great meaning Ttomkin saw as she got cut by a panicked Saki.

"Nonono. If I knew, I would have stopped the match right away. I just felt that something was not right and was waiting to see how to stop that feeling , that's all" She apologized.

" I see. Well... Touka won't be up for a few hours so I think we should go the Koromo now."

"Now?, Without waiting to see if she is alright?" Saki knew she had to go, but she was worried about her Mistress, She couldn't shake off the feeling she was still a little guilty.

"She will be, but we must get sure you play against Koromo tonight, That's Touka's order..."She explained, before interrupting the tallest one of them as she got back in the office "Ah Jun! Will you come with us?"

"Where.." Jun asked, thens he saw the Moon in the sky and it can back "hum.. Koromo, I suppose I have no choice, You and I are the only available one , Seing that Hajime an Hagiyoshi won't go anywhere till Touka's up"

The tall woman opened the door and Tomoki followed, pulling Saki along."Still , I will need a good sleep tomorrow, chaining so much desperate game like that."

"Touka said everyone could sleep in tomorrow" Tomki answered her worry" Apart Hagiyoshi of course"

"Of course, I usually think the man has it hard, but today he is having the easiest job" Jun joked bitterly while they strolled to the back door.

As the two chatted, Saki remained mute. She could feel that even if there were joking they were sweating fear. And before they even got to the door she knew the source of their fear must be coming from the secondary house.

And for some reason, during the whole walk to it she couldn't stop her heart to beat faster. Not out of fear, no, But out of excitation and anticipation.

After all, it was the last test to prove herself she could do it. She was about to meets a kindred spirit, Someone who was as plagued as her by both luck and misfortune. Someone as feared as she.

She was about to meet her lifelong partner.

So why should she feel anything but what she was feeling? Monsters could tear at each other all they wanted after all. And now that she was remembering the feeling that was to win, she would need a real challenge to get it back again in full.

As they crossed the Door to the inside of Koromo's House, she felt the power wash over her and flinched slightly. But even so, she knew she had to go, for if Koromo was as Touka had said, she too was feeling hurt and lonely. And in that, maybe, she could help her.

With the hope of finally getting to help someone like her, And the image of her smiling "onee-chan" at the back of her mind, She opens the door she knew to be Koromo's room.

...

Koromo had felt that a new person had come to the house but had at first dismissed her as a new maid her cousin had taken pity of.

But that had quickly changed had she felt a change in the air around the time Touka usually trained with the other. And it was coming from the new one.

It was interesting, but she could wait. After all she didn't seem to be great enough to warrant her coming personally.

That and she wanted to sleep as she knew sleep would be impossible the next night.

The day after Hagiyoshi had come to prevent her of that new coming. She wondered why Touka had sent him but he them explained that the new addition was to be her maid more than Touka's. And because of it would sleep in the room next to hers in her "prison".

Did Touka find someone she wanted to torture? Now that wasn't possible. Did she want someone to get her eyes on her. Maybe, but unkikly, Touka was not like her uncle, and even that one had stopped after the last Spy had chosen to become a monk.

So what did Touka intend to do with that Miyanaga Saki?

She got her answer when Hagiyoshi suddenly got in the forest. She too had felt someone approaching and so followed them. It was the fist time she saw Saki. And in her eye she could feel she was at the same as her. And she had gotten lost following her aura.

Most of the time people were going away from her because of it, But not that girl. She came to her because of it.

For the first time since she has seen the final of last year, and that itself was the first time since she had met Touka, She really felt excited.

Maybe she could get a challenge for once.

The afternoon had only been a confirmation as she felt what she supposed was Saki Aura growing, reaching for her even. And Koromo had past the whole lot of it arranging and rearranging her mahjong table .Waiting for her next game with unknown exitation.

And so, soon after the moon became the sole real aster in in the sky, when she felt that aura coming to her, she unleashed her own, guiding her. For the first time, she had even prepared the table in advance, and was already seated. She had even reread the rule to be ready to face her first worthy opponent ever if the feeling she got was true.

When Saki finally passed her Door , Koromo greeted her.

"So, Miyanaga Saki , will you be my friend, My sacrifice, or just a mere dinner?" Koromo said in her most menacing tone.

"I hope it will be the first one, Koromo as I would finally have someone I can call a friend" The girl answered with a smile, bowing sliglty.

The game was really going to be a great one, Koromo taught as Saki sat in front of her.

Too bad for the two sacrifice tough.

...

"Touka, are you sure it's a good idea to get them together so quickly?" Hajime asked worriedly.

They were now back in the office as Touka had waken faster than usual for a reason they could not understand. "I hope"

Touka had to admit it was a risky gambit. Then her eyes caught a small moon ray slowly drifting till it got to a particular point near the window.

In the flower pot Saki had left here, a Lone white flower suddenly blossomed beautifully. It was the first time Touka had seen a flower blossom like that.

The ray of moonlight seemed to get stuck on it, unable to go away and subliming the Flower.

"Now I am sure, It will work" Touka said with a smile. Sometime signs couldn't be wrong.

...

Until next time

* * *

Please review, it gives me the spirit to fight off laziness.

As You probably guessed, the next one is the first real interaction between Koromo and Saki. I have plans for them and it will be cute,... From a safe distance.

The grammar of the two preceding chapters was corrected. Thank you for reading.

Fragment of Ring


	4. Chapter 4

I present You the first hanchan between Saki and Koromo. Poor 'sacrifice', especially Tomoki. But there is a need for those, as they permit to show the potential Saki has. I hope I managed to portray a good and interesting match, especially I feel like the first part could be better, but I don't know how.

-Caexah/Vein's Simply Tired/EXpertUS: Thank you, I really am trying my best to make this story interesting and pleasing to read, and grammar does play a role. I hope You enjoy that first hanchan.

-nightsentinel09: Saki in ryumoncuchi was was just a too appealing idea , and yes Saki and Koromo are Two birds of a feather so... It was to be done.

As for the game, I knew Saki should probably be able to track the game, But don't forget who she is playing against. It is almost a three on one where they extend the dealership the most they can and don't even say the points aloud, just show the hand. That makes thing harder for a girl like Saki who take time to get used to new environments.

And who said her mother was entirely wrong, As we know, in Sakiverse, Luck does not exist as a random thing. Or maybe it was just bad luck, I don't know.

-stealthmomo: Yes , Saki and Koromo are really too cute. They are my favorite in Saki by far, but come close to each other. Still my favorite is and will always be Saki herself.

Sorry, Touka here is more like the mother/ father figure for the two estranged orphan that are Koromo/Saki, so no romantic love toward her. She is Hajime's preserved hunt.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saki, I still owe her though

* * *

**A garden under the Moon 4**

**Moon's light, Flower's root.**

Amae Koromo's room was rather dark; only , lighten by candles and the eerie moonlight. Apart from the mahjong table it looked like it was just out of a fairy tale. One that still hadn't found its happy ending Saki thought.

_'Well, fairy tales__ are not really happy after all' _She looked at the collar around her opponent's neck. She had heard she was a little of a prisoner but she did not think they would take it that far. She once more felt like she really had found someone she wanted to help, But could she?

While she was looking around the room, waiting hesitantly for a signal, Jun had sat to the right of the table and Tomoki took the left and made a sign to her, she could apparently sit .

"Thank you" Saki apologized, she should not let her though wander like that. She picked the last chair, the one in front of Koromo, in front of the window. She couldn't help but find the girl cute, even if she was clearly powerful.

The aura that guided her that morning was probably hers.

From where she was she could see the first ray of the moon peeking from behind the mountain and creating Koromo's silhouette.

As the master of the house, and the seemingly luckiest one, Koromo was the first East, but for some reason she didn't seem too happy about it." Let's start our little game"

Saki had said she wanted to be Koromo's friend , and for that she needed to prove herself worthy of it. But she was not totally convinced she could go all out, and for some reason she did not feel alright, like there was something dragging her.

So , unlike usual , she decided to get a head start. The flow had been in her favor from the get go and she really wanted to show her friend-to-be her capacity.

Three turns in the game and she was already inshanten , with two triplets ready. The hand was already hers.

Still, as she had always done she was weary . As hers was about to come Jun called a pon from Tomoki, stealing her turn and moving the flow, proving that she was right.

_'Yes , that's right, she can feel the flow. But I managed to get around before, and I will still do now' _Saki thought as she looked at Koromo reaction.

She had know the tall girl for longer than her, so she should know why she had made that call. But Koromo had a surprised expression, hadn't she expect it?

Maybe she was surprised to know her hand was going that quickly, or maybe it was something else completely as after the surprise came a smile that would have frightened any normal person.

Good for her, Saki knew for sure that she wasn't. _'What could she be planning?_

After that Koromo drew the tile that should have been hers and decided to keep it. It seemed she was also in need of it. Bad luck for Saki but she was far from finished.

Saki knew how to hide in the flow.

"Chi" Saki called. It broke on of her pon, but she could not do what she wished with it any more so she had to plan something better for the next turn she threw the two tiles of the incomplete the sequence she had, seemingly folding, but in truth she was just preparing for what was to come.

And quickly her hand was ready anew , this time with the four west at the ready. When she drew the last tile of an other triplet she called her west kan, taking note of the slight sneer the childlike girl made.

"Kan" , She extended her hand with the assurance she only had in those moments, before collapsing her tiles. "Tsumo, Rinshan kaihou, Sha,"

There was comptempt resignation, along with relief, in the eyes of Tomoki and Jun as she declared her hand. Whereas Koromo looked somewhat disbelieving. "2000/3900"

While she took the point, she felt the pressure grew thicker.

"You indeed are interesting, Let's see if you manage to not draw" Koromo told her as the second hand started.

The second hand was a lot stranger than the first one and slow to materialize, as if dragged under the water. It was not the first time it happened to her , but here she was locked in ishanten for more than 10 turns and it seemed like the two others did not fair better even so Jun had made multiple call.

Koromo had also made a call, a chi on a 1Dot, before throwing out a 4 dot the turn after.

It was a strange call, as she was giving all sign of a Tanyao hand, but not unheard of.

They were approaching the last draw , that would come to Koromo if things did not change and Saki could feel like the others were preparing for it. Along with the amplifying impression that something was restricting her hand she decided to fold , and observe, she had already a small head-start, after all.

And Saki had to admit, once in the first place she felt outside of her territory.

One turn before the end, the little blonde had predatory smile that made her thought of her family.

As Koromo drew the Haitei the flower loving girl saw that the Full moon was now in the sky, between her rabbit's ears-like hairband.

_'So, that's what Touka meant when she talked about the moon' _

"Tsumo , East, Haitei Raoyue, 3Dora. 2000/4000 "

"Hi" Saki said, half happy to see someone like her, half afraid to know if she was ready to face it. She still had some hard memory of her family and did not know if she could really be free.

Still , she felt like she had to compliment her ."You also are interesting to play Koromo-San"

...

'Interesting', That all that new girl thought about her. Koromo couldn't help but be vexed about it. But at the same time, it was the Full Moon and the others were already trembling in their chair, despair seeking even so they were holding , By pure habitude she knew.

And that girl has been just a little weary, she even seemed to find solace when her point got down. Koromo became even more curious, she would test her new maid to the fullest. That was what she always did after all, to get the most fun out of otherwise boring games.

As the Moon got up, her control of the game was too. As the third East neared its end, she decided that she would show the girl if she was only , interesting. By showing her despair. Somewhere in her heart, she hoped this one would not break, she somehow reminded her of herself.

She little, by little let them draw, calling only once so that her hand would be ready for her final move, while still preparing for an eventual call in the last turns. She had all the time she wanted after. So she would do this one slowly.

"Tsumo, Tanyao , San Shoku, Haitei Raoyue"

Luckily , no call came, but it was more because two of her foes were used to her. She knew Tomoki would have usually called on Saki's last discard . But was too afraid of the consequence. 1000/2000.

Seriously , this was why she was getting bored of her matched with them. After a time they weren't trying anymore to stop her Haitei, even so they knew when they could she was sure.

Yes, she tended to overreact when people did that and harass them until their last point, and till she was appeased. But it was still better than doing nothing. She wondered if that cat-like girl from last year would try to the end like last year. And if she could get a match against the champion. But for now she would do with the interesting new servant.

The fourth East was well underway, and her hand was already ready. Of course she could have called Riichi already.

Looking at the discard she could even have won out of Jun hand, But she would not, She wanted to observe if the new girl would do something. Sadly she seemed to just bail out. She had reached Tempai she knew, and that alone was praise worthy under her control, and even if it was a little hand she should have gone with it in her prediction.

They always did, usually. However she had gone back. Koromo could not understand why someone would back out in a situation when only one other had a tempai. Maybe she had overestimated the girl. She seemed far too weary, even if it has been just only that. There was no fear in the girl's eyes.

"Richii" she declared , nailing her victory, making sure it sinked in her foe's mind.

But she did not react more that of it was an everyday richii, She had made sure to show she discarded her draw while calling it but she had just looked, with the same frown she had since Koromo's first Win. Like she was in deep thought.

"Richii Ipatsu Tsumo, Pinfu , Haitei Raoyue, 2000/4000"

Koromo took the point stick and increased the pressure .Now she was back to being the Parent, and she wouldn't let go of this place until she saw what she wanted. And she made the message clear.

The South round started.

...

Saki was starting to understand how Koromo played, and she was sure she could manage to finish her hand with a little work.

But her future Mistress play was far too aggressive, and it was scaring off Tomoki and Jun. If she wanted to enjoy the play she would have to help them. It would not be fun to win if the match was a one on one.

As the match got deeper once more Jun hand got the clear hint of a Dot Honitsu, perfect to test her theory. When Koromo threw a nine of Dot She called it. She knew Koromo had done it purposefully to spite Jun bit it served her in this situation too.

Just after Saki broke her 456 Dot sequence by discarding the Dora. And like she thought the call was made.

"Chi" The boyish girl seemed to take back her confidence. And at the same time, Koromo seemed to tilt, Indicating like Jun had really got a tempai from that call, now she had to see if she would make the best choice.

Jun looked at her, and she could see that her mind was racing. She chose to trow the 3 dot in her hand, she had understood Saki play and was basing her play on her habitude.

Koromo was a little lost, Her darken eyes going between her and Saki . Koromo would not make any call now, not if she still wanted the Haitei, even so Saki was sure she could do without.

And so the West that should come to her hand came.

"Kan" She declared her signature call. But it had lots more use than her usual Rinshan.

She extended her hand and got to peek the rinshan at the other side of the Table.

Since she was a child , she had developed several instincts on how the game was going, who had a good luck in the draw, what others needed to advance their hand or just plainly what would never come. But all that came after training.

Her parents thought it wasn't normal to have such a good sense of the game so young, even after playing each day during parents and sister seem to have a pretty good sense too, even if they made mistakes from time to time so she couldn't understand how it could be special. It had taken Saki to finally play against other children to understand that it really wasn't normal, And that she was in fact a "Monster" in some way, like her mother said.

But there was one thing that she knew from the start was special. She could instinctively know each till in the dead-wall, And she could do so since the first time she had played.

Yep she knew the Dead-wall, And she had to admit , that could be creepy. But it was useful, because from that cemetery came beautiful Flower.

And this time she would offer one of them.

The tile she drew was the last 8 dot and she added it to her kan, she almost did not need to call it ad se immediately her Jun call the Ron.

"Ron , Chankan , Honitsu , Itsuu Dora, 8000 " Jun , unbelief in her voice that what she had gotten in the flow had been right. Discarding that 3 dot for a hell wait on a 8dot was really the gamble.

Saki gave the point stick she had already prepared, and smiled as she looked that both Tomoki and Jun had gotten the message.

And she also felt that Koromo had gotten irritated that her dealership ended like that, But Saki hoped it was for the best.

...

What was that. How dare they, she ended her dealership like that.

First she had dealt away the eight of dot Knowing Jun had a need for that tile.

However it had been called by Saki, It was not unexpected and it was putting a heavier crux on Jun so she did not complain. But that call seemed out of context somehow. And she could feel traces of her control loosening in it.

Then she had known Jun would call eventually, But the fact that the new maid would discard that Dora was outside, she was one away from tempai and had totally broken her hand with that discard.

It was to a point Koromo thought her senses were failing her. And they couldn't fail her on a full Moon.

Then had came those two kan and her senses had gone haywire, In a direction she did not expect.

Not only Jun had been in Tempai, But after the first one her sense told her that Tomoki hand had become really dangerous, to the point she was slightly relieved when Jun won on that Chan-kan.

And now, where there has been usually fright , there was , hope and respect in her foe. Somehow she was glad, maybe she would really have some fun this time. But at the same time, she was taking it as a personal affront.

No one was supposed to go against fate. And the fate of her foe was to lose and cower.

Like her Parents fate had been dying in that accident. That was at least what Touka had said. If it was not it meant that her uncle was right and that it had been her fault, and she didn't know if she could live with that.

"PON" On the first turn, she attacked, deciding she had enough observation. The maid may be good at manipulation but she had not been any threat from the start of the match. A defensive player like you found sometime if she remembered right from last year. Good choice on Touka's part but it could not suffice.

And she still had that impression the girl was hiding, or maybe that something was hiding her.

"PON" she did not let pass the full turn before calling once more. That was how she played when she was getting serious, using the sense given to her along with the same domination of the field that the Moon had over the sky.

And tonight it was Full.

"PON" She called on the north out of Tomoki's hand, And now her hand was ready. She let two turn go , Not changing her hand even if better thing came to her, she did not want to stop that match right now. Not before getting rid of that strange feeling that something was amiss, in her play , and also in The play of the Girl in front of her, whose eyes was now hidden behind the shadow cast by the moonlight.

"Ron" She called , has Tomoki discarded her wait, two of them had already been discarded so she knew Tomoki would do the errors. She relied on odds too much "Toi-toi, Honitsu , Hounrontou, Nan, Hastu, Chun," She had let past the possibility of a chou sangen just so she could get her and, how it should, It had worked.

"Baiman, 16000" She took the last point stick that was in Tomoki case.

But even so she was visibly hurt, despair did not creep back in her more than normal, even after she put her down to 0

...

Like she had predicted, Koromo could really play in another way than going for that sinking Haitei. And she had done so in an impressive way. She could really see the raging force Touka had prevented her against now.

And it both reminded her of her sister and of Touka earlier. But at least, She wasn't suffering physically from it like the latter. But as the former , she was ruthless in her win. Saki was excited, she really had found someone she could try against at full power. If she could get rid of those shackles.

Saki had not missed that Koromo could have won on a higher hand and end the match here.

But she had not, hand now she at the same time was giving her a last chance and blocked it, or at least tried to. Nothing was perfect, Saki knew.

For Saki had not aimed to win this match. She knew she could not from the Moment she had entered the room, not as she was now.

There was something chaining her down other than The Moon but she couldn't see what and knew she could not before the end of the match.

So she would end the match here.

"Well , I won't win that match, so let's Stop here." She said, surprising everyone, They were in the middle of the 3rd South Round.

"... What do you mean? Do you trow the towel?" Koromo asked.

"Not at all. I will just do what you want of me and end your work" She said while smiling, Then she looked at Tomoki "Sorry, Lets try harder on the next match, Kan" She took Tomoki's discard which, she had to admit, was not dangerous if you only took care of Ron, a 2 Bamboo discard.

"... I understand, You will go for that right?" Tomoki said with a slight smile. Saki nodded, they already her habit after all. She also turned the kan-Dora even so she knew none would be in her hand.

"So we really have a new Princess. Good for You Koromo" Jun said clanking back her tiles.

"Tomoki, Jun what do you mean? She isn't even in Tempai," Koromo was really surprised.

"Sorry , Next Time I promise will try to win, But I didn't feel like I could win that one,... I don't feel right..." Saki apologized once more.

"like the moon was masked by the cloud" She heard Koromo whispered, and Saki had to admit, it was a good metaphor for what she was feeling, apart from the fact that the moon was not affecting her.

"Now, Kan" She called the second one from her Rinshan draw and , setting aside the 3 dot on an earlier Pon she had made and saw that Koromo's eyes were wide opened . In excitement.

"Once more Kan", She called the last one, turning the two tiles on each side. This one was in her hand from the start

Then, she extended her hand , turning foremost the Kan-Dora she had forgotten the time before, and draw her last tile ."Tsumo ,Rinchan Kaihou, San kan tsu. 3han 60 Fu , 11600"

Her hand had gone from (333B); 222D 44445C WW to That. (2222B; [3]333D; 4444C); 5[67]C WW.

"... I really was the weakest one of the team wasn't I?" Tomoki said a little disheartened, But still she was happy she could be of help to people like Saki or Koromo, even if it was as a 'Sacrifice'. And like that she would get better too.

" I wasn't able to do much either" Jun proclaimed "Still, you said you were stifled but you managed to meet your usual target"

Koromo perked up at that. "Usual target, what do you mean? She lost right" Koromo's head was going back and forth between them and the Table obviously at a loss

Saki was a little embarrassed, nobody usually saw what she was aiming for, but they're two of them already knew.

"Eh... this is embarrassing to say but..." She hesitated, knowing there was a chance Koromo took it badly, and she really didn't want that. She already felt a strong liking to the her short uperclasmen.

"Like she said, the little miss here chose not to win that match right?" Jun smirked getting up off her seat and doing some stretching. Saki could understand why, the match could really be tense for some.

"Well, I don't feel alright. But yes, that's pretty much it. That's why I got to +/- 0 Like usual. I wanted to see if I could still do it, and I'am relieved to see I can."

"What?" Koromo shouted " +/- 0, That's what you were going for? That's stupid, someone like you should try to win. If you go for things like that you are useless and it is less fun." the little blond was irritated, probably because she felt she had been cheated.

Saki suddenly got up and repeatedly bowed. "Sorry, really sorry. But You are so strong that I preferred to test and observe on our first march. I will play for the win next time... I get rid of that hindrance" She once more bowed deeply, and the dress got up her head, exposing her naked "Wha!"

'Bam' and making her fall down."ouch!"

"Ahahah... That's right... You.. ahah you look really strange in those clothes... I will go find you better one in Your room, there should be there already" Jun said , muffling her laughter with her hand.

Saki could also hear Tomoki and Koromo snickering.

" Mou, don't laugh please, it really hurt" She complained , trying to get out of that dress.

" Stop moving, I will get you out of it." Saki obeyed Tomoki soft voice, pouting.

"... So.. You say you can win against me? You really are a cocky one, playing tricks like that on me like I was a beginner" Koromo taunt her, the predatory smile back, but more friendly this time.

"I.. Mmmm" Saki was entangled in her uniform.

" You what? I didn't hear" Koromo asked the question anew.

Saki finally, slowly, got out of the embarrassing uniform and got up, answering Koromo in the eyes, feeling the determination burn in her.

"Yes, I will win our next Match Koromo, and , I hope , we will become your friends,... Maybe even more than friends" She had blurted out that last part without thinking , but it felt natural, and even if it was embarrassing to the point she could feel the red on her cheeks she really thought it.

Koromo was also pure red, forcing to not look down "... very well... I accept your challenge. But first you should maybe dress."

"Awawa" Saki plunged back hiding her naked body. And what's more her body was totally seen in pure white moonlight.

It was not the first time some saw her naked but it was always embarrassing, even if it was a girl.

"... Take that." Saki heard the voice of Jun behind her, she had not heard the door opened but she was back with her clothe.

" Thank" Saki took the... Night gown that Jun gave her. "I didn't know I had that.

" Touka apparently bought it for you, it seems she wants it to be your pajamas as you don't seem to have one. There was that note on it "

Saki took the note, on it was only two words_ "to touch the heaven you have to get free "._ Saki gave a silent thank and put the not so revealing Pajamas. It was the first time she had one but she had to admit, she felt better in it.

"You look good on it" Koromo said happily while she turned around her like a child.

".. thank you, I suppose, " Saki was admiring her new dress in the mirror next to the bed. She wasn't used to pretty things.

" Touka's taste are as questionable as usual" Jun said while appraising Saki, much to her discomfort.

"...But for once it's good" Tomoki commented as Saki hide herself while praying they would stop the stare.

"You should remove your socks too, they don't look good with that dress, and you seem bad with them" Koromo noted.

"... Maybe, they do itch a little. " Saki sat at her place at the mahjong table and removed her socks. When the first was gone , she already felt , better, but once the second was off, she felt like all the weigh the was on her add leaved, all the shackles that held her down had been removed. And she remembered , That's the first time she played, she also was sockless.

Like she was now, she could do it. "Can we do the replay now?"

Koromo was smiling at her, she probably had felt the change of mind she just had. " Of course, You are , you now after all. If we didn't do it tonight you would it wouldn't be fair to me."

" You found it? " Jun was trembling slightly, was the change that big.

Yes she had found it, her cloudless night. "It seems so. I won't hold back this time... By advance, Sorry." Saki made an apologetic smile , for more than one reason.

" The flower is out of the pot ". Tomoki said Sitting back on the table " I will try my best to "

' Out of the pot? Onee-chan did say that I was like the flower, but she couldn't mean... Now this is silly' Her sister had never been literal after all. And she couldn't be That flower.

"... So, a second purgatory... Well that's why Touka took me in so lets go" Jun sat down, more sure than the last time , The next game would truly be Fun Saki thought

...

_'This game will be fun'_ That was also what was on Koromo thought as she hummed, unleashing her aura and feeling Saki's react. _'Touka really kept her promises'_

_... _

Until next time

* * *

Thank for reading

Please review. They really do help. Next chapter won't probably come come before august because of IRL. But be appeased, next update will be at least a chapter of each of my stories in the first week, I really want to do it.

I know I talk about it in each chapter but I really take at heart to continue MPiSS , and the chapter 5 is finally at 6/7 finished. I will also correct that Fic when the chapter upload.

Once again Thank.

Fragment of Ring


	5. Chapter 5

Here it come, The Fifth Chapter. The second hanchan between Saki and Koromo . It isn't without consequences.

That chapter should have been published three days ago but I was ill and couldn't finish it before todays, Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saki, I still owe her though

* * *

**A Garden under the Moon 5**

**Midnight's Bloom.**

For an instant , while Jun took her seat , Saki closed her eyes, trying to understand what was different in her now. What she found what incredible in its simplicity, she felt free

She was in what amounted to a luxurious prison , here to serve it's _prisoner_ and entertain her by playing a game she didn't know if she loved or hated .

And even if her jailer was kind it didn't change that if she couldn't do what she had been called for she would be isolated anew . Her life had always been like that after all. Too strong , weak or average to be of any use. The only thing she was known for in her former school was her constant presence at the garden's exit of the library.

In fact most people dumped the Library or Garden duty on her, always making her late.

But right now, even if she was virtually locked in this mansion she felt freer than ever.

She hadn't felt like this since the first time she had played , Before that 'unfortunate' event that had alienated her from her family.

And from those same feelings she , for the first time, forgot the pain .

Even if it was just for that moment . Just for that play with her kin. She felt alive once again.

And she would appreciate it and make that game the best of her life thus far. She swore it to herself.

"What are you two waiting" Jun's voice finally got to her mind snapping her out of her thought. Jun and Tomoki had already picked their place

"Ah, Sorry, I was.." She started not knowing how to respond.

"Feeling the moment, right" Koromo finished for her " I was doing the same."

"Yes.. That's it." Saki beamed a smile, unknowingly sending shiver down the two already seated players.

"Would you pick your seat ?... Or do I have to choose for you" Koromo asked her own cute smile curving her lips.

"I'll let you chose first, Koromo-chan , not that it will change the result." Saki got to the other end of the table, anticipating the result. On the way the others stared at her, lost as to what she was doing.

"...Well, that's true , but you seem awfully sure of yourself, even for some like you." Koromo deepened after regaining her composure. " And that Koromo-SAN for you" She continued flipping one of the two tiles still upside down.

"HI," Saki answered cheerfully, siting before even checking what tile was flipped.

"I can't believe it she was right about her being west" Jun said looking to the last tile left unturned.''

"... But if I was East Koromo couldn't see if the moon is here, That wouldn't make any sense." Saki said, lost.

"... How do... I don't even..." Jun muttered in the air while Tomoki's Glasses had fallen down on the table.

"No , she is right. Against someone like her I prefer to be absolutely sure they're no cloud. " Koromo was visibly happy to consult the level of her opponent, she could actually test her now. Koromo then turned back to look in Saki's eyes."I'm surprised you knew, or maybe you have something like that too. "

Saki schooled her face, she wouldn't let it show "It's for you to find, after all , analyzing is half the game, right Tomoki"

"Eh.. Yes. Can we start now?" The glassed girl, who had already gotten them back on her nose, answered , her voice slightly shaking.

" Yes, I would like to be able to sleep a little tonight, And the last time I seemed to reckon it took four hours after the fight for Hajime to sleep." Jun summarized, thrashing her head from the already growing headache.

"And I Even hold back that time. Your right we shall start" Koromo pushed on the button and the game got set. All the while the four players at the table were shaking in their chair.

Two out of fright of the clash they were to witness.

One of anticipation as it was the first time she could really play the way she wanted, with the slight possibility that she could lose.

One out of both, for in the back of her head, she was still unsure if she wouldn't get too far.

With that clattering wood for background music the game began.

And when the west came to her hand on her first turn she had her dread answer. She would most likely go too far.

But strangely, as she looked at the expectant eyes of her new mistress the only thing she could think could be summarized as _" Well, they asked for it "._

How over what she said at loud was far more terrifying for her foe. "Richi"

Saki discarded the tile she had just drawn and clacked her stick on the table . To hit harder, she would let the flower rest hidden for now, the bud wasn't the right one. Usually she would have gone for it none the less, But she had promised to show them her true self, and she had already apologized.

"Already on the attack? It won't change anything" Koromo was aggressive "And I'll take that, Pon" She took the 1 bamboo Tomoki had thrown just after Saki's discard.

Saki just smiled and wait for her turn. She knew her win would come this hand no matter what. Koromo control over the table was strong, yes, and she had felt the abyss trying to take her from the very start. But , on the list for this hand, Koromo had waited too long before activating it.

And she was determined to strike first and attest the strength she had. And at the same time showing that sense alone couldn't stop her.

"Pon" Toki called on a green dragon, half surprising Saki. She knew the girl was good at analyzing but it was rare for the girl to call so early in the game.

Apart if... Saki looked in Jun eye. Well interesting , They were starting to adapt. They obviously had to if they played against Koromo often enough but it was still a good sign as it meant it wouldn't be that much of a two way fight.

" Pon" this time it was Koromo who called , still out of Jun who probably used her faculty to read in which direction she could get the flow.

To bad Saki didn't ride on it for her win, Jun would have been a thought adversary otherwise.

But here she was just waiting for their little game of avoiding her turn to stop.

That was why she rarely used Richi. But for that had it didn't matter and was even getting her information without having to concentrate on her own game.

By the time Tomoki and Koromo were both obviously in tempai Saki still had only one discard, her west richi.

But by calling , either out of just great aggressive play or just to stop her from drawing they had set back the game to where it start in terms. Metaphorically speaking she was back on her west seat.

Jun understood it, too late. When Saki was finally allowed to pick her tile the tall girl made had a rictus , knowing she had been fooled.

"Tsumo, Double-II, Chanta , West, 3 Dora.." While Saki extend her hand to turn the Ura she was stopped.

"... That's.. Why didn't you kan with that hand? With your luck it was obviously going to be a Rinshan." Koromo said a little disappointment in her voice.

"... Well, " Saki didn't know what to say, she couldn't disprove . By the way she had played till now they were right to think she would have gone for it

Rinshan Kaihou, "The flower that bloom atop the mountain". Was always her favorite Yaku for, even so she could never be that flower like her sister said, it did describe a hunch of her way of playing. But her affinity lay further down the road.

Somewhere no-one liked to go.

So she just showed them. "Excuse me" She turned both the Rinchan she would have drawn and the Ura.

All three of her foes couldn't believe what they saw. The Rinchan was a 4 dot, she would have won with that but it was not like with the 1 Dot which gave a Chanta.

But what really shook them was the Ura marker. A 9 dot.

"Ura 4 Kozoe Yakuman , 16000/8000" She looked into their eyes , still unsure "... Do you understand now?"

".. You.. how could you" Koromo was pointing an accusatory finger at her.

" Calm down Koromo,... It hurt but That the game . Take that" Jun said attempting to defuse the temmptrum about to get loose. Koromo still looked upset, But she didn't utter word.

Saki knew things like that could happen. It always happened. But this time she had said she would enjoy that match and do her best. And for the first time she was set free, and just for that she would go to the last.

...

Koromo wasn't angry at Saki. Well maybe a little, but not so much. And at least not for winning her hand in such a beautiful way.

Saki was literally the most interesting girl she had encountered. But like her she had a deep scar still vivid. Koromo had not heard about them directly. She had just guessed from the way the girl was constantly switching between eagerness to fight and unnatural shyness.

And , even if she found it really endearing to the point she didn't mind at all if Saki lived with her for the rest of her life That weakness had no place in a real fight

Mainly , She was angry at herself, thinking that her usual pressure and trick would do. They did almost not work when Saki was still sealed so why did she thought that they would work.

Usually she did not have to think much in her game, just following her instinct. And of that she wasn't used.

In fact the first time she played she did not know half of the rules but had still beaten Touka flat out.

Now she knew how to play, even without her abilities , making the monster she was 'in game'. But still most of the time she didn't take time to really think about her play.

Already in the first hanchan against Saki she had understood that she had to use her brain or she would get trapped. But even just carefully thinking wasn't enough it seemed. She would have to use both power and wit at her max. Listening to her instinct while doubting them. Because fate didn't have a hold on her foe as she was now.

Inwardly she smiled as she scolded her feature to no show her real thought. She still had to learn herself.

And she started by mitigating her influence. If she could sink everyone maybe she could also choose who to save, or who to sink , that the thought that hit her at the start of the hand. And right now she was trying to focus her Flood on Saki and it seemed to work.

It was the eleventh turn and while she could sense a Mangan tempai on her right for at least three turn already, and her left was 1 away from a tempai for around 2 Fu 40 han she was sure Saki was in fact loosing her footing.

All three were lost. She could see Jun taking glances between the river and the Moon while Tomoki was frowning deeply, probably calculating her actual chance to finish that hand.

Saki , she had just raised her eyebrow, her smile still there, her confidence not waning in the least.

But she was obviously troubled by what was happening. Good.

Now she had to get around her own hand. Because in dragging the tide only to the south she also got the reflux and was herself slightly loosing touch.

_' I can't master anything on the first try. But still , I can win. Jun winning tiles are all in my hand'_

"Pon" Saki called on a three bamboo. Koromo hadn't seen it coming and she suddenly felt danger from there too. Not a tempai yet but with the way the girl played, it could mean she was already about to win.

She wouldn't let her.

"Chi" Diminishing the number of tiles she could win of, that was the only way. Hopefully there were already a lot of unique tiles in the discard and her hand was inshanten for Tanyao would have been a Pinfu if not for her earlier call that. Now all was a question of speed. She looked at the moon . Yes she would win , all she needed was to recede the flow on everyone.

As she wished, on the next turn the pressure, equal for all but her , stoped Tomoki from wining and advance Saki's hand. A thing the last one had clearly not anticipated as she looked at her quizzically, before throwing the tile she had just drawn.

Next Jun tried a 4 bamboo and Koromo called it. "Chi " She took the tile aggressively. Now all was ready. If she knew fate enough, she would get back to Saki. At least in part.

A Kazoe Yakuman was still a big advantage and Koromo had paid the Lion share. The problem was that Saki had shown that she lacked confidence in herself at the strangest moment, hand Koromo could rule out that it could happen even in Saki's current state.

"Ah, ... Kan" Well, it seemed this time would be good for her. Koromo waited to confirm it was a promoted Kan, and when she placed it Koromo revealed her hand.

"Ron, Chan-kan tanyao, aka Dora 2" Koromo had sacrificed a Pontatial Sanshoku, but her instinct was still as good as ever. " Mangan 8000"

"Hai," Saki was still surprised, slightly shaking event. Koromo got worried for a second. Traumatisme could come from nowhere.

But in her eyes there was still that same fire. She saw her taking her breath, like she was humming in the scent from outside.

"Let's continue" Saki was radiating with power to the point Koromo looked at the moon again, just to be sure.

And to the two sacrifices too, Both Jun and Tomoki were a taint paler than earlier, almost looking it wouldn't do for them to stop fighting before the end and so they held on, even so they already radiated despair.

Saki pushed on the button. It was only the third East.

...

As the hands went on Saki found Koromo to be really impressive , it had taken her one full game but she had successfully devised a strategy to hinder her. Yet Saki managed to win a 3 han hand on Third East, it had only been thanks to a quick Self-Kan rinshan, a move that not even her onee-chan had managed to stop in their time together.

It had really been reassuring for even if she didn't show it she had been slightly frightened, and a little angry too.

She hated when people tried to cut her flowers . Even if Koromo was her Friend she would make her pay dearly. But not yet.

Because since then each hand seemed to escape her grasp slightly and she needed to get around that first. Not that she needed to win each hand to win, she only needed to win the right one but she had to be sure they didn't regain to much.

Saki succeeded in not getting hit again but the constant shift in pressure faced by Koromo had obviously gone on higher gear. Destiny was now ever changing forcing everyone to prepare for sudden change of pace in the middle of a hand.

And that was exactly what Jun had done as she regain most of her points by riding the wave created by the tide while Saki, Better swimmer in game than in life, was still looking for any mean to use those tides at her advantage.

The one with a problem was Tomoki, who was at the point of suffocating. Saki could now understand why they needed her. The girl was a good player and an excellent analyst. But the moment the game become too much of a fight her nature immediately made her pay.

On south Second third repeat, which had seen a really proactive Jun as a dealer, Tomoki had hit the Zero Mark after the Second Haitei of the game.

This time Saki had no choice. If she wanted to go where she wanted she would need to get her out of that .

First , She had to get Koromo too concentrated on her, force her to concentrate the tide like she had done on that first strike. And this time Saki was the dealer so it would be easy enough.

Saki looked at her hand, then at Tomoki's hand and discard. Three turn only and she could say which hand the girl was going for and she could do nothing this time.

She could also tell which hand Jun was going to for now. The only she couldn't read yet was the other monster in front of her . She also looked at her and was once more subjugated by how much the moonlight made her shine.

The end of the game was nearing too so she also had to put the score in place.

On the fifth turn she saw the first occasion to perturbate the game.

"Kan" Saki called on Koromo's Eight wan discard. The girl grinned at her devilishly, but this time it wasn't the petite she was provocating.

What she was searching was for an error from Jun, the one that Koromo was letting free for now. She had to reduce her score to place her for the finish.

Inwardly Saki smirked. They had asked what she was able to, she would show it.

The next turn Jun was already acting "Chi". The flow changed in her favor anew, but it was already too late.

"Pon" Koromo called, her attention had successfully been shifted, and even if she was still under her light now Jun would find the flow to be trickier.

And at the same time easier for her.

On the ninth turn still she was surprised by the tall girl reaction. "Kan" It frankly shocked Saki. She was touching what was hers.

Still it wasn't the first time some did that same thing, and it was always the risky gambit even if Saki hadn't yet found a way to impede it. As the girl sighted deeply a vein popping on her hand Saki knew she had lost it.

Yet Jun continued the fight and didn't discard her draw, which was understandable when you were fighting against her.

Good , it wouldn't be as fun otherwise.

"Not so easy to get right." Koromo taunts Jun.

" Well , I could still try" Jun answered nervously. And Sakik knew why. That tile she had draw was really a risky one

Still the game went on and There was no sign of Jun in tempai since she had made that kan even after she changed her hand. And Koromo was giving of really dangerous vibe.

Time to stop or it would get out of hand again.

"Chi" She called Jun red5 Dot and discarded a 4. On the next turn Jun face brighten, before darkening anew remembering what she had to discard to conserve a new tempai.

Saki followed her eyes and so she was looking at her discard.

In it there were already two 2 dot and a 4.

Then she looked around and all 3 dot were already in either Koromo Tomoki and her discard.

Seing she took out the tile on the rightmost of her hand Saki knew she had made her choice and discarded her 1 dot.

Bad choice, Not that it would have changed much.

"Kan" Saki took the tile and she clearly heard Jun swear under her breath. Koromo too seemed rather upset. "Sorry"

She extended her hand and took the third Rinshan.

"Tsumo, Rinshan Kaihou, Dora 3" When she clacked her winning tile both Koromo and Jun got a really shocked look on their face, and The last one was trembling while holding her last draw.

"With the responsible pay 12000" Apart from the red Dora, the two others were coming from Jun's earlier kan But would have been there no matter what.

"... Ok" Jun gave her her point.

She took them but already she was concentrating on her next prey. But she had not forgotten Tomoki and still gave her a little smile.

...

Koromo shivered. It didn't last long but she felt it. A killing intent had washed over, a really strong one. And it was aimed at her. She had just regained second place but it was only because Jun had been struck.

Koromo wasn't used to be held in check, but she was playing with her ability and had let Jun take too much points and was about to rectify that. Jun seemed to mind Saki more that her so she had to remind the beanpole who was the master of the house and tend a trap while she was looking elsewhere.

And it had worked perfectly, She had taken the risk to out Saki likely winning tile and got stuck with it in her and.

But what Koromo didn't foresaw was that Saki too was manipulating the game And that in the end Jun chose to attempt to win even if she knew it was risky. And it wasn't even a good hand so why?

The answer down on her when she saw Saki's winning tile. It was the same as hers, and the tile Jun had just picked up. If Jun had discarded her draw she would have taken a double Ron and would the game would have ended there, with Saki's victory.

Normal people would think that it couldn't be her doing because Winning there would have been better for Saki but Koromo knew better. In front of her was her kin, a kindred spirit. She had a goal in mind since the start of the game and would stick to it, even if for that she had to lose points.

And she was her next prey, that much was readable in the glowing eyes of the girl whose father disappeared in the moonlight shade.

But contrary to Jun, or Tomoki , Koromo was a predator too, and she wouldn't give up without a fight. As midnight got nearer her sense were at their paroxysm.

Koromo didn't look to her right nor to her left. The two others were already crouched, either by unsalvagable point loss or a crushed spirit. She could concentrate her full power on Saki to drown her.

She concentrates, even getting rid of the ebb. Saki winced , But even so she conserved her beautiful smile.

Koromo first discarded was the one Dot, perfect reflection on the one in the sky. And from then she couldn't sense any strength in Saki's hand at all.

Koromo's hand took time to build, she wanted to be sure she struck true. By the fourteenth turn she had finally built a perfect Baiman. But she didn't call richii. Saki has been just too high in the score for her to win with anything less than a Yakuman Tsumo or a direct Sanbaiman on her. And even then she would be 8000 points of the mark.

And that last one was ruled out. Even if she was confident that her wrecking was working and that she was herself good enough a player to push anyone to the fault She wasn't sure she could push Saki to lose to anything more than a Mangan.

Saki was just giving her that kind of filling. At the turn passed Koromo felt like a blur on her mind.

At first it had been subtle but even when she had socked Koromo could feel it. She had heard Saki's stories from Hagiyoshi.

Koromo was sad for her then, but not to the point of pitying her. First pitting someone was a mark of disrespect and her mother had brought her up right. But also because Koromo considered herself worse off.

However Koromo couldn't understand at all how some could blame their own child for something that was out of their grasp. It was just preposterous

Now she wasn't so sure at all. And that was why she preferred to be sure. But a simple haitei wouldn't give her the Yaku she lacked to get her Yakuman so she would just do what she always did.

Even at the deep end she had felt no attempt from Saki to go against the tide. So , one turn before the end she declared her Tempai. "Richi" she declared with the threatening voice she used in competition, releasing her aura to its maximum.

No , one reacted, Not even a wince.

For the sacrifice it was understandable, they were already dead, playing only by reflex. But for Saki it was frustrating. But at the same time it was endearing. Saki was really some who wouldn't get broken by her.

But Koromo had forgotten the one weakness of her power with her last draw Koromo felt that Saki had gotten to tempai.

Nevertheless it was a tempai with no value at all, O han and she was sure there were no dora either. So no danger at all for her.

At first she thought Saki would still go for a richi but even that she did not do.

Was she saving point knowing she would be struck either way? Was she settling for the 1500 she would get for a tempai at the end of an unfinished round? Koromo didn't think so. But she couldn't get what Saki was aiming.

And while she was caught in those thought she draw her last tile, the world of her victory already on her lips.

But then she saw it. In her hand was not the five dot that should have sealed her victory but a one dot.

Under the shock of having been betrayed by her instinct that much Koromo let the tile go out of her and, Totally forgetting the rest of the game for instant. At least she was in tempai and could get a repeat.

"Ron" "ron" Two soft voice, they completely stunned her. First she looked in front of her and so that the first voice belonged to Saki.

"Houtei Raoyui, 1han 40 fu , 2000 with the bonus 2300" Koromo was totally blown, under the shock she had forgotten her earlier questionment. Of course it would be that Koromo really felt stupid.

And even more stupid when she remembered that she had gotten it by another one.

"Houtei raoyui, Chanta , pinfu, 4han 30 fu 7700 " Tomoki wore a small smile while disbelief sparked in her eyes. Koromo had been so concentrated on Saki, and so quickly dismissed the other that she had not sensed when Tomoki gathered her hand. Even when she was the one to call and shift the order in her favor.

While giving them her point's stick Koromo got a look at the current score

Saki 76 300 Koromo 8000 Jun 8000 Tomoki 7700.

For some reason other that the freakingly huge gap between herself and Saki she didn't like the score, it seemed ominous for her. But hell if she knew why at that moment.

...

Tomoki couldn't believe it. Since the start of that hellish match she almost never even got to tempai. That much was a given. What she couldn't get was that she had finally won a hand, and on Koromo. She was so focused on Saki that she had totally forgotten them. Still she wouldn't have gone all the way if she hadn't seen the look Saki had on Koromo's First discard.

It was so obvious that she knew she had been manipulated but none the less it was still points, and With the difference in score she had a shot at the second place.

She had lived with Koromo long enough to know that she was going for an haitei again, to avenge from the trap she had fallen into before. And this time she wouldn't do the same error and forget the other.

But at the same time she was angry and bound to make other errors in order to strike hard, just like her cousin. Because Koromo wasn't one to give up on first place. Ever. Even it there was 68 300 point between them, more than a direct hit Yakuman could get her.

And she would use that. And the fact that for some reason Saki was obviously letting her alone when she could easily finish the game by putting her down Zero.

So as the turns passed on that Third South Second Repeat she pulled her hand. Nothing big or outstanding since it would draw unwanted attention, but just a Simple Pinfu.

At least that's what she had in mind at the start. But on seventh turn Jun, finally out of her short slump stole one of her discard, a North, even so she was South.

Everyone believed her out and even Saki seemed a little surprised to see her try her luck in changing the flow. Saki answered two turns later, by calling a 4 bamboo Pon out of Koromo.

One turn later Jun discarded that same 4 bamboo

"Chi"

And got it call By Koromo, Making her hunter smile. She was still out for blood. And gave every sign of getting for a regular Yakuman this time which was unusual but not unheard of her.

But what really interested Tomoki was that amidst of those calls she had reached a tempai for a hand she had not prepared at all.

And when she saw Saki discard the turn after she couldn't believe it.

'Clack'

".. Ron, Pinfu , Ryanpeikou, 7700 with the bonus 8300"

"Hai" Saki said , giving her the point before she even finished enunciating the score. And why did she look so happy to lose those points? Now a single Yakuman Would suffice.

Not that she believed she could get it. But at least she was second.

...

In the heart of a Mansion, dice turned on a table. When they stopped the first Bell of midnight rang.

Into the sky, the Moon at just reached its zenith, Her reflected light illuminating the world.

In the heart of a city, a girl woke up, a dreadful feeling washing over her. There would be hell to pay.

Twelve movements around that same table, twelve ringing of a bell, twelve heartbeats of afraid girls, and everything had ended.

"Tsumo, Chinitsu, San An Kou, San Kan Tsu, Rinshan Kaihou, Aka Ichi" A soft but firm voice announced sealing fate itself. " 16000/8000".

No one dared to say it but for each of them, In Saki's hand the red five dot looked like a flower of blood.

Each of them had one in its hand.

Not far from that mansion, Red Flowers Bloomed on a grave. The man inside had just been buried

...

Until next time

* * *

Thank for reading.

Please review. They really do help.

Fragment of Ring


	6. Chapter 6

Here it come, The sixth Chapter of A Garden under the Moon, in which we see the first direct consequence of Saki's going serious.

To the ones who were scared by the end of the last chapter, Thank you, it means I managed to convey what I wanted. As you may have noted from my other Saki fanfic I do not paint her to be an average Jane. My personal nickname for her is The Graveyard Gardener after all. ( Most people forget there is not only flowers to Saki's theme)

Now onto the chapter, it's a little short but going further meant writing the next one .

A disclaimer: I don't own Saki, I will always owe her.

* * *

**A Garden under the Moon 6**

**A New day's Dawn.**

That night, Koromo had a strange dream.

Usually she dreamt either about the fairytale her mother used to read her when she was young or about her parents. Some nights, she even dreamt about both. Those nights she always woke up in tears.

But not tonight, tonight she was the Moon alone in the sky. _And for some reason it felt __natural to her._

_But still she was alone, the stars were too far, too many __to care about her. Sometime she saw the sun, but he was too bright and wouldn't _  
_let go too close._

_So she passed her time observing the earth, there __wasn't much to see but she had nothing else she could do apart from looking the _  
_stars in envy._

_Until one day she saw a little flower, alone in her __windowsill._

_There she thrived, even so there was no one to take care of __in her abandoned house, not even the sky._

_It was just a lone, banal __looking flower, but nevertheless it kept her attention._

_So as she made __her round around the earth she continued to search for the flower each night. _

_And each night the flower was there surviving with the little she had. __Still it was a somewhat sad sight as without light or water the flower would _  
_never grow._

_But then she thought, if the flower needed light , she could __give her her own, even if she would have to remain here all day for that as she __was not as bright as the sun. And so she moved so that her moon ray would meet __the little bud._

_And if she needed water She would gather the cloud around __her mass, and so the flower could drink._

_Then as the time passed, the __flower grew, but still the Moon was getting worried as it refused to __bloom._

_Thinking she would see for herself if there was something wrong __with the flower, the Moon got near._

_And then, the Flower Blossomed. It __was the most beautiful thing the Moon had ever witnessed. But she was too close __and the Flower too vivid in her growing. So the Moon got entangled in her petals __as it grew to the sky._

It was then that Koromo awoke. She had difficulty in breathing as if she was still a prisoner of the flower's limbs.

She pushed away at the thing that was tightening around her and saw a face that she could recognize, still half asleep.

There was a girl that was using her as if she was a pillow.

After some minutes she finally got out of the hug she finally took in the girl figure, and as she saw the brown-hair, the black nightgown and the tear on the innocent face her name came back to her."Miyanaga Saki"

And along with the name came back what had transpired yesterday. Suddenly, she asked herself if that dream had any meaning.

Looking around her room for her change of clothes her eyes stopped on the mahjong table. She had to talk to Touka, right now. Her cousin had outdone herself on that one, maybe too much so. That girl was truly a mystery for her, and it was frightening.

Quickly she put on her dress, nor forgetting her hairband, and got to the exit. Yet, as reached it, she heard the younger girl sight and caught herself wondering about what could the girl be dreaming about. Was Koromo in her dream like Saki was in Koromo's. The idea was both terrifying and alluring.

* * *

"Touka, are you sure it was okay to let her go yesterday? You know how Koromo can get on those nights," Hajime was worried. She had experienced it first hand and she still was traumatized about that night. She didn't wish for their new comrades to experience the same thing, not when she was still so frail.

Yet, Touka was not worried at all. She saw something last night that persuaded her everything would go alright."Don't worry, no one came back crying right. And that girl is far stronger than you would think at first glance, you were the one to point her to me after all." Touka sat as she ruffle some paper on her desk. It was still morning but she had work to do.

"I know. But I can't find Jun and Tomoki, neither are in in their rooms, and they always sleep there." Hajime continued, last atmosphere had been ominous and she herself had trouble sleeping. If not for the strange dream she had which had ended with her lost in a beautiful jungle of flower she wouldn't be awake right now.

"They must have thought it was better to stay at Koromo. They must have been tired after all those game. Look at you you, you are still rubbing your eyes," Touka proposed, tending a cup to Hajime.

The young maid took it and filled it with tea while continuing. "Still, I can't help but think something happened yesterday. And I won't be able to calm down before I see them. The four of them." She pushed the cup next to her mistress.

"Oh, the four? You think something would have happened to Koromo?" She took a slip." Now you are getting silly, as you said there are nothing that can beat her on night like that. No, I'm not worried about Jun and Tomoki though I can understand. I think I will let them take a leave from work and school if they wish to."

" .. Yes... That would be wise I think. And you should take one too Touka. Saki maybe strong but you should not have taken so long to recover yesterday." Hajime chained up. She was truly worried about Touka health. After they had come back to the office, checking if the others were already gone, Touka had passed most of the night going through the same papers she was now. She had only slept an hour or two because Hajime had added some sleeping pills to the Tea.

Touka probably knew about it but she said nothing. " I know. But with father gone I have to do some work. And there are the papers for Saki's transfer. At this time of the year they are heavier than usual and I have to contact her old school."

"That's why you have us Touka. We are not only here to play you know. " Hajime lectured her friend as she gave a refill of tea. After that she took a seat next to Touka and seized the files with the photo of a brown-haired girl on it "I will do that for you" She announced as she started going throughout the papers.

The act earned her one of Touka's rare genuine smile. The heiress then took some seconds to relax her muscle, and hid her flushing cheeks, "I don't know how I would do without you."

The remark made Hajime redden even more, hiding herself behind the folder. She had lost track of where she was in the file. "That's... That's nothing at all." It took her some time to find back where she was, and when Touka asked again for tea she almost spoke too much but everything was alright.

They had almost forgotten the point of their conversation when the doors of the office burst open.

"Touka, Touka!" The childish voice called. They both turned and saw the last person they would be waiting this early in the morning. But there was no doubting it, The hyperactive girl in front of the was Koromo. How she had woken up so early was a nature's wonder.

"What is the matter Koromo? There is no need to shout that early in the morning." Touka inquired as she got up to meet her cousin. Of course Hajime followed her.

"Ah, Sorry, I was not sure you were awake. " Koromo excused herself. The irony did not escape the two friends as they nearly burst out laughing hearing Koromo's reasons. Only the genuinely lost look on the little blond stopped them.

"So, What did you want to talk about? I suppose it is about your new maid." Touka asked gently, and seeing Koromo nodded sheepishly, she understood it must be serious. "Then come take a seat."

Once they were on the sofa Hajime started. "So, What is it about Saki? Is she not to your liking?" She knew she was talking like Saki was a toy, but to Koromo people she did not know tend to be treated like that. She herself had gotten out of that title only after last year's Tournament.

That was why she was surprised when the usually refrained girl started to vehemently defend Saki

"NO! I like her very much. She is very nice, and cute, and strong and..." Koromo was losing track of her purpose, only thinking about her first impression of the new girl.

"So.. What is the problem? From what you say I gather that she did not break playing you. And she did not upset you," Touka asked. For the life of her she couldn't see where was the problem. Her cousin even found her cute. And she never found anything cute but her mother's plushies. If she did not know any better she would think that Koromo had even fallen in love with their new member.

For her part, Hajime had a hunch about what could be so unsettling for Koromo. " Tell me, Koromo, How did the match with Saki go. Did anything happen?" Hajime knew she was right when she saw the petite girl twitch. Probably Koromo had lost.

It would seem trivial for anyone. But it had never happened to Koromo. At least not when she was playing seriously, as she probably had yesterday.

"Saki's really scary you know..." She finally opened her mouth " ... Playing her is a lot of fun, but she really is scary."

Finally Touka caught on the meaning of her cousin words. "You lost?" She was wide-eyed as the sheer impossibility of what she was hearing. "How did it happen?" Koromo losing on a winter full moon was just something she couldn't get her head around without getting it from the witness herself.

"Well, Koromo first played to observe her, trying to build up some pressure and she easily won the first hand. But as I said Koromo wasn't even trying."

Then I taunted her and opened the doors..." Koromo explained what happened. As she had hoped, Saki had done well against her cousin, but from What she was hearing Koromo shouldn't be in this state. After all she was now at the South 3 and Koromo was largely domineering.

"...And then, Saki said she should stop it there... Saying that she couldn't win against Koromo. I had just put Tomoki to zero, and she had lost a point in Jun the turn before, but she was apologizing to me in the middle of the round... I didn't understand anything," Koromo followed for both Hajime and Touka it was obvious why she apologized, but Koromo wasn't used to Saki's way.

And from what Koromo had said both feared they knew how this tell would end. "... It was then that she did it, she apologized to Tomoki for taking her points. I knew she would do so, but not that she wouldn't struggle at the choice... Then I saw that both Jun and Tomoki were relaxed. How could they be relaxed?" Koromo Was getting upset again for retelling the story of her frustration.

" I think I have my idea, hearing her declaring the game ended they must have understood what she was about to do." Touka said, trying to calm her cousin.

But it failed, Koromo was still seeking answers."How? No one should play for that, so how did they know?"

" To be sure she could go against you we played with her yesterday. She did it a lot at first. That how she plays in defense I think," Touka continued her explanation, and this time it was successful.

"Still, I am impressed she managed a +/-0 against you Koromo, even if you were not serious." Hajime said, thoughtful. If Saki was able to do that they might actually really make it.

"... Well ... I had felt it, there was something amiss in her game so I was really going at it seriously, even if I did no put everything in the game. But still, even Touka can't handle that much in general and the three of them were mostly fine." Koromo continued. That was something Hajime was impressed at Saki had managed to calm down the two of them even under such pressure.

"Then, she finished her hand. She was only second but she looked satisfied. And Jun started to tell strange thing about her meeting her target. At that time I didn't understand at all..."

"And they explained it to you I suppose," Touka deduced. She wasn't surprised when Hajime talk about +/-0 even so she wasn't the type to understand alone that sort of thing so she had guessed there was an explanation somewhere.

"Yes. I was really impressed. Saki was really incredible there... yet.." She was hesitating. Normally Koromo never hesitate so why was she now by just telling a not so old story.

"Yet what? You won, so why are you saying Saki is scary? And didn't you say you lost earlier?" Touka asked, She had a lot of patience, but she didn't like suspense at all.

"ugu..." Koromo shivered.

"Something happens afterward right?" Hajime deduced, if Koromo had said she had lost they must have played another match after that one.

"Well, after that she fell down. The uniform you gave her really don't suit her by the way so I think I will have her wear plain clothes." The sentence shocked Touka, she really liked those uniforms. They were the top of classicism and elegance. She was about to complain but Hajime stopped her.

" So.. what happened?" The young maid asked to keep the conversation on track. She had to admit she was curious as to what could have gotten Koromo in that state.

"... She said sorry once again. Following that we decided it was time that she got more light cloth so while Jun got out on an errand she undressed. Well Tomoki helped her undress in fact. And when she got out of her socks I felt something. Saki had changed . She had felt it too and said she could win right now and I accept her challenge, after she got dressed. I think she is a little bit of an airhead." Once more Koromo got sidetracked. But it was understandable as their new resident was really ... Interesting.

Hajime and Touka looked at each other, nodding meaningfully at the implication of Saki's airheadness.

This time however Koromo got back to her discourse by herself. "... That match was on a whole other dimension. Usually I can at least feel what's going on in the other's hands, but around her there was a cloak. I was even forced to use my control in a way I never did, but even That could only hold her off for some time." The tension on her face was visible Hajime noted, it must have really been a marking experience.

"Wait, you can use it in another way?" That detail was strange enough that it had caught Touka's attention off the story.

" Yes, but I won't talk about them now. Not before I train them to be useful against her," Koromo declared seriously, flames in her eyes.

" ... You will train? " Both Touka and Hajime were dumbfounded.

" Of Course, I can't go on if I am not able to go against her, I owe her that much." Koromo said as if it was the most normal feats in the world. "And after a defeat like that I would be too ashamed if I at least didn't try."

"Was the defeat that crushing?" Hajime thought it had been a close match with a win barely 1000 points over Koromo. But there she was forced to see her speculation up.

Yet all she could imagined hadn't prepared her to the true result .

"I was really excited at first, and even Jun an Tomoki were fighting for it. The three of us tried to fight But even so Jun and I managed to get out she totally manipulated us, even using my new found capacity against me to get the score right, I really thought I had a chance but even so..." She made a pause visibly hurt. "Zero, that's how it all ended," she signally closed her speech.

" What do you mean?! I thought you said you had lost, but if she was +/-0 it wasn't a loss!" Touka exclaimed, it really didn't make any sense for her.

" No, I meant she got us to exactly Zero. She used the three of us in turn to get the score right before finishing us with that bloody Yakuman." For some reason , both Hajime and Touka had the impression the latter part of the phrase was to be taken in its first meaning. A feeling which was increased when they remarked Koromo was shaking. "I don't think the other's noticed but she did it at midnight precisely, when the moon was at its highest."

Finally it dawned on them, Why Koromo was now afraid of Saki. She had intruded on Koromo's territory and symbolically laid devastation to it. To someone like the petit Blonde girl it could be pretty traumatic.

After letting the information sink in Touka finally asked the question she knew would come. "So, Koromo, What do you want me to do with her?"

But Koromo had already thought about it, the question was in fact meaningless. "Nothing, I want her to remain here."

She saw her cousin sigh briefly, apparently she didn't wish for Saki to quit them either. However she remained concentrated as she had not finished her Interrogation."And What will you do?"

"I already said it, I will train. I really want to win this year, and At least I don't want to have any regret like you had last year." Koromo answered remembering Touka disappointed face after she learned what had happened. It fact she could still catch her cousin brooding about it sometimes.

"That's all well and good, But didn't you say She was scary? You do know you will have to be with her a lot as she is your maid now." Touka insisted, she had rarely seen her cousin so serious about something.

Koromo closed her eyes and let her feelings out. "Yes, Saki is scary. She is even scarier than uncle when he is Really mad. But so am I, And you all still remained with me until now, and for that I am thankful. She is like me Touka. I can't let her alone." She was rarely went sentimental, but this time she felt like she had to convey what she really thought.

She opened the eyes and saw that both Touka and Hajime were smiling. That was a great relief to her.

"Koromo-chan, are you here?" Hearing that meek voice on the other side of the door, Koromo flinched. She may liked her a lot more than she probably should, But the brown haired girl was really scary.

...

* * *

When she woke up the first thing she noted was that she was not in her room. And that she was alone.

However, the first point quickly stopped worrying her once she was more awake and took in the details of the room.

It was where she lived now. More accurately this was her mistress' room, hers was the one to the right if she remembered her instructions.

And according to those instructions it was her duty to wake up and take care of her new mistress. That was where her second worry came from. If Touka was to be believed Koromo was even less of a morning person than her, so why was she not there?

Saki started to panic, looking all around her if she could find a clue. Koromo was the niece of a rich family so maybe someone had kidnapped her. The thought made Saki worry even more, she was now responsible for her, she couldn't fail. If she failed... She preferred not to think about it. She was used to being alone but here she had felt that maybe...

Her eyes finally posed on the mahjong table. It had not been arranged after their game and the last hand was a still exposed, as well as the score.

Maybe she had gone too far finally. She was eager to prove herself to her new friend, to be accepted. And Koromo was a lot like her so mayhaps she could take it on. At least that's what she had thought at the time.

Ye , even so she was having so much fun she had once more forgotten about the others. Before going to sleep Koromo had assured her that everything was alright but Saki wasn't completely dull. She had felt the slip of a girl shivering in her arm during her sleep. She must have had a nightmare and it was probably her fault. That must be why Koromo wasn't there anymore, she must have fled.

She may have said the match was fun but the truth was that nobody could keep up with her when she forgot about them.

Saki remained there, brooding. After some time she decided she at least had to do her job of maid correctly, before she was inevitably reject. And it would free her mind a little. So as she did her best not to think about anything when she started tidying the room. Starting with the mahjong table and the mess she had made while searching for Koromo.

Really she had been silly for searching in the cabinet. Her charge was small but that not to that point. However she was certainly small enough to fit in the toy's box. The idea made Saki smile a little. Koromo was really cute, it was only one night but she already felt she would miss the girl when she would be sent back.

Her mood took an other slump. Why had she thought about that?

Even so she didn't remain there and once she had finished she got to her room, to change into her day's clothes. On the door there was her name. She didn't remember putting it here so it was probably one of the others. She turned the doorknob and entered.

However she didn't make one step inside. What she so inside was just too stunning. It was almost the exact replica of her old room bar two details. One her bedroom and bed were never that big. Two, the flowers in the windows had bloomed.

It was so beautiful that Saki shed tears. She always took care of her flowers but they rarely bloomed that strongly, and never so many had blossomed at once. Whatever could be the cause of that miracle she did no know, but she almost did not care. She was just happy. So joyful she was that she did not care if she really was fired today, the sight of that morning made it worthwhile.

Still, she had to show it to someone, even if it has been just to reassure her she was not dreaming. The first person she wanted to show them was of course her father but he was no longer here, and her sister did not care about her anymore.

But this time she did not let it affect her, the day was too good for that. It was winter but there was a beautiful sun outside. And even if it was only for some hours she did have others she wished to show it.

And now that she was thinking more positively, she had an idea where she could find her.

Saki started to dash, now that she thought about it she was sure Koromo would be in Touka's office. She did not know how she knew but there was no doubt. And once she was there she would take the chance to apologize. She was scared to be rejected, yes, But doing nothing would take her nowhere.

She had nothing to lose anymore after all.

With that resolution in mind, she got straight to Touka's office crossing the garden between the two mansions and getting up the stair without any hesitation. Once she was in front of the door however she still took some minute to think. She Only had one try at this.

Finally, she took a deep breath and called out.

...

* * *

" Yes, You can enter." Koromo answered, but she was still under the effect of the retelling so her voice was a little shaky. "And this is Koromo-san for you, remember who is the sempai here." She added before the door was fully open, it was as much an admonishment to Saki as it was to herself, she should let the girl affect her. At least not negatively.

"Hi, I am sorry Koromo-san... Can we talk a little?" The younger girl asked shyly from the entrance of the office. "I wanted to..."

It was obvious what she wanted to talk about, from the resume of her story she had heard there was only one possibility. That was why she cut her before she said the world. "There is no need to."

"..." The shock was transparent in Saki's silence, judging from the time it had taken her to get here after Koromo had got out it must have taken her a lot of courage to even show up. "But..."

"I said there is no need to. I am not angry at you or anything, you beat me fare and square yesterday so you don't need to hide. You should be proud." Koromo continued. Turning to Touka and Hajime to reaffirm her earlier statement.

"... Aren't you afraid?" Saki asked within a disparate murmur. It was plain for everyone that she had already lost hope and could believe that it was for nothing.

"... Yes, I am." Koromo had to be honest with her. She owned her that much. "I was so scared that yesterday night... It was like my parents' death all over again." She was still looking at Touka, not able to look her new friend in the face yet. That's when her eyes caught the small flower on the windowsill, she already had seen it somewhere.

" That's... Then I really have to..." Koromo felt the genuine Worry and despair in the girl voice. She couldn't be a coward anymore

Koromo turned around, Looking in the tearful red eyes "NO! Don't even say the word! It is not your fault! The only one to blame is myself for not being strong enough!" She had shouted, seeing that girl crying had snapped something in her and she had shouted.

"Koromo!" behind her Touka called her back to earth. Saki was now openly crying.

"I know Touka." She answered more calmly. She really had to apologize this time.

She finally approached Saki, extending her arm around her. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have shouted there, it's just that..."

"This is nothing. Those are tears of joy." Saki's answer stunned her. She wasn't afraid? She was happy.

"Of Joy? What make you so?" It was Koromo turn to be lost.

"It's the first time some get angry for me. It's the first time someone does not blame me... Truly , today is a good day" Those weren't the words of a monster, those were the word of a young teenager finally feeling at ease. "You really accept me ... Right?" Still , apparently need to make sure once more.

"Of course. It is normal for human to be afraid, But we have to get over it if we want to go on living. I really think that letting you go would be the worse thing that I could do. I would really be a monster if I did." Koromo tentatively reassured her,hugging the slightly taller girl in her arms. At that moment she promised herself to never let her go.

But Saki was still fidgeting in her arms, and when she looked up she saw that Saki was looking farther into the room.

"I agree with her, You can remain here as long as you wish" Touka confirmed, and finally the girl calmed down, beaming a smile that made Koromo skip a beat.

"Thank you... really, today is the best day of my life." The remark threw a conflict in everyone's heart. They knew it was likely not an exaggeration.

After an awkward silence wherein Koromo helped her new maid to get up. The one that had remained silent finally said, "You will live even better days."

There was nothing else to say. If today was truly Saki best days, then it was their duty to make it so it would go uphill from now on.

"Still, you should go dress yourself. We may all be girls here but it doesn't excuse everything." Touka pointed out, her face slightly red.

"...ah...EEEEEH!" Saki fled into the hall, shouting. She was still in the transparent black nightgown she had last night.

"... I should go with her," Koromo said her face the same colors as her usual hairband.

"Yes, you should, ... That girl would lose herself even in an F2." Touka still , waving her off. Then just before Koromo was out her cousin added a comment "She is your responsibility now."

"I know," Koromo responded smiling. " Thank you Touka. You kept your promise." She didn't say the last part out loud, but she knew her cousin had understood, they were family after all.

'f~ew' Touka sighed loudly, slumping back in her chair. For one moment she was really afraid things would go sour.

"So, What do we do now? " Hajime asked next to her, she too visibly stressed from what had just happened.

"Now? You give me some tea and we finish those paperwork. Saki transfer has to be finished before the start of next week"

"Hai, Touka-oujo-Sama," Hajime got up, still reaching for the hot water. She knew that Touka didn't like to be called like that. But this time she would let it slide.

As Saki had said, It was truly a good Day.

Until next time

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Thank to nightsentinel for the Beta

Please review. They really do help boost my mood, even the critic.

Fragment of Ring


	7. Chapter 7

It's one Week late but here it come, The seventh Chapter of A Garden under the Moon, in which we see Saki (and the other)'s ln the time before the start of the tournament.

Yes! It means that next chapter will start the actual tournament.

A disclaimer: I don't own Saki, I will always owe her.

* * *

**A Garden under the Moon 7**

**Taking's Roots in the Dragon's lair**

The next day, Touka had called for Saki early in the morning. To be on the safe side, Touka asked Koromo to accompany her. It hadn't taken long for her to understand that when apart from Koromo, Saki would lose herself in the manor.

Still, Touka was rather surprised to see both of them right on time and dressed. Generally both were late sleepers. But, this time they had woken on time, believing it was important to the other.

Though, Touka was rather saddened to see that Saki wasn't dressed in the uniform she had chosen. Saki wore a white dress which went to her knees with dark blue diagonal stripe on the top left and bottom right. It was one of the dresses she had brought for her, but she still preferred the uniform. Yet, Touka had no cause to complain, Saki was Koromo's after all.

Lost in that thought, she almost did not hear when Saki called for her.

"Touka-sama, we are here. Do you need anything from me?" Asked their new resident. She believed she was just there to accompany her mistress.

"uhh? Aren't we here for you, Saki?"Koromo asked.

"… But Touka-sama asked me to bring you here?"

Touka decided to shorten her suffering.

"Koromo is right. I called you here about school. I just asked you to bring Koromo to be sure you would be here on time... without getting lost," Touka admitted.

"I... see." Saki blushed in embarrassment, hanging her head low. "I guess I do tend to get lost."

"You see, I was right" Declared Koromo. It seemed they had talked about the reason of their coming on the road here. Touka also noted that Koromo was also blushing while she looked to her maid.

"If you remember, I told you that while you were here, you still had to go to school. In fact, it was the whole point." Touka waited to check if Saki's attention was on her.

Once the girl confirmed with a nod Touka continued, holding a paper."You start today."

"What?" Saki looked distraught. Touka knew the girl was shy, but did she have a problem with school too? There hadn't been any sign of that in her resume. But those were written by busy teachers so they couldn't really be trusted.

" Ryuumonbuchi is an Academy. The Middle and High-school are on the same ground. Anyway we are too far here for you to continue to go to your old school. And it will allow you to get used to the place." Touka continued as she tried to gauge the Young girl reactions.

"I see. I don't mind changing school. It's just that... Isn't it too fast?" Saki squirmed, looking at the papers in her hand.

"It is. But we don't have the choice. You have to graduate from Middle school with flying colors. Anything less would be unfit for a Ryuumonbuchi." Touka explained, Trying to boost her up.

As she saw that Saki was fidgeting, Koromo complained, "Touka, Saki isn't a Ryuumonbuchi."

"...ok... I think I can." Saki said quietly, surprising them both. Touka thought she would need more convincing

"But..." Koromo started.

"Don't worry...There is no problem." She turned to Koromo and smiled faintly, "And you won't be far right?"

Touka was about to explain her it wasn't like that, but this time it was her turn to be cut by Koromo.

"Yes. I will... We will be just next to you. If anything happen you can just call me... us." There was worry in her cousin's voice, as well as a true desire to protect her new friend, Touka respected that. So she chose to not continue what she was about to say. Still, she made a note to check on Saki's class as much as she could. She was the Chairman's Daughter for crying out loud.

"Yes, I already gave you a cell. It should be on your table...Didn't you see it? Our numbers are already inside." Touka had put everything she could need in her room. In fact, the school's wares were already in a bag ready for her to take. How did she miss it?  
"No,I sort of... slept in at Koromo's room tonight." the girl was once more shying away. But this was lots better that seeing her in fear. "Oh! I did get to my room to dress and take care of my flower's but..."

"You were more interested in Koromo right," Touka teased her, She had to admit the girl was cute, in her way.  
"Yes," The girl nodded, still blushing, but still happy.

So much that Touka hesitated to remind her that she had to get ready. "Now.. You should get ready, the car will be here in a quarter." She said in a business-like manner, before adding gently. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Hai" the brown-haired girl nodded slowly. She was sill hesitating, But Touka knew she had made her choice, it was written in her red-eyes.  
Even so, as they were about to close the door behind them Touka called her cousin back. "Koromo."

"Touka? What is the matter" Koromo was unsure as to what she could want. Did she have an other reason to call her here this early on a weekday?

"Take care of her, You know as much as me how frail she is."

"Yes." Koromo answered back solemnly. Touka had never heard her cousin seem so reliable. For her Saki was already a dear member of her Family.

Then, before she definitely closed the door, she added. "And don't forget that even if I am not 'that man's' daughter, I still hold enough to check on her without anyone contesting." Ah, so she had the same idea as her. Good. Someone like Saki needed to be checked on, for her own safety at least.  
And if worst come to worst and her mother was right for the other's safety too.

* * *

All in all, Saki's first week hadn't been as bad as she thought.

Contrary to what both Touka and Koromo thought she had nor problem with school itself. She was a diligent worker and both teacher and student tend to like her.

And that was what she feared meeting new people. Because it meant that there were knew potential victims for her curse. Koromo and the other had said that they were not her fault and she really wanted to believe it. But she had lived for 10 years with her mother blaming this or that on her. It had became an Habitude.

So when she had presented herself to her new class, she had made it the shortest possible. Just her name and her old school. No need to explain why she had come, even if the homeroom teacher had explained it herself, which got her pitying looks from her classmates.

She hated that.

But at the same time it earned her to be questioned a lot once noon came ringing. She got invited to by at least three different groups. And for once it was not so that they could have her lunch.

However, it quickly became evident that they were after her only by curiosity as they had seen her coming along with Touka. The problem was that Saki hated to talk about herself, and she was sure Touka wouldn't like that either.

So it didn't take long for them to write her of as a loner after they saw she passed most of her off time at the library. It was the same thing back at her old school. For some reason people quickly started to feel that there was something off about her.

But Saki was used to loneliness. She did not want to call for Touka or Koromo just because her classmates already formed groups and didn't want to befriend her. After the first week, the only time she talked to someone in school, to anyone outside of her new circle, had been the time she offered one of her flowers to the school's Garden.

It was a way for her to show she had been there and had done so in her old school too. Strangely, after that, her classmates were more wary of her. To a point that Saki could somehow see either fear or hate in their eyes.

However , Saki never asked why as in the end she did not feel the need to be with others. Unless that other was a member of her "family" of course.  
And so, like that, Saki passed those months till high-school alone.

* * *

"Hey, Look, it's her," Saki heard a girl whisper to her friend near the door of their new classroom.  
"Are you sure? She doesn't seem to be..." Her friend answered, trying to hide her mouth behind her hand. By now, she had guessed they were talking about her. After all she was known in middle-school, so why would won't she be in High-school? Saki sighed.

"Yeah I'm sure. A friend of mine from the gardening club is in her class." Continued the first one, who wasn't as discrete as she thought. Saki was pretty sure half the class could hear what she was saying.

"You mean the same club that got her 'present' ?" The other one shivered a little at the evocation. Saki didn't understand what it was about but that incident often came up when they were criticizing her. Saki had tried to ask, but all they answered were angry replies. "You know what it is" and "Don't take us for a fool" or a scared, "Don't get near us."

After the first couple weeks Saki had stopped prying. It just hurt too much to be rejected like that. As for the teachers she had tried once but she just got a sad look which seem to say 'poor girl'. She already had enough of that from the adult she knew.

Her last hope had been the Gardening club but each of their members was avoiding her and Saki couldn't gather the courage to go there once more. The thought of maybe seeing her dear flower withering was enough to make her cry.

Which lead her back to the discussion she was listening to.

"You're really sure? It's not just a girl that looks like her." The short-haired girl was now shaking like she had a fever which was surprising as the girl seemed to be your typical sportive girl who wouldn't be afraid to fight against grow men.

"Yes I am... Why are you shaking like that?" The shorter girl with long flowing chestnut hair asked, rather distraught by her friend's reaction.

"Because... I'm in her claaaasssss." The girl cried out, startling everyone in the hall as much as in the room. Really, now this was becoming ridiculous. What rumors could have spawned while she wasn't looking. Saki was saddened that she wouldn't be able to make any new friend this year.

" Oh... Really..." The shorter girl answered, suddenly understanding. "I will present you to my friend if you want... You know the one from the gardening club... She is used to it by now... even if she still cry sometimes."

The tall girl looked at her friend with hopeful eyes, "Really?"

"Yes really. I'll even do it now if you want. She's been looking at us for some time now." The chestnut girl had said the last part in a hiss but Saki had still heard it. And even if she believed she was used to it by now it still made her feel heavy-hearted.

"Yes, thank you," The taller girl got up and followed her friend in the hall where Saki quickly lost their traces.  
Now everyone was looking at her.

'I don't have any duty today... Maybe I should go see the clubroom. I still have my application to do.'

Saki got up. In truth, she probably could wait until the midday pause. Neither of her friend should be there yet, she knew. But Saki just wanted to go out, she couldn't bear the pressure of her classmates stares anymore.

She just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

"Touka," Koromo called. It was at the end of April and she couldn't take it anymore, they had to do something. "Touka, it's important"  
"What's the matter Koromo?" answered the taller blond from her end of the classroom.

Touka and Koromo were now second years and were in two different classes. It was why Koromo had to wait for the break to come and talk to her cousin. "We need to talk, now."Koromo pressed her on, pointing out the hallway. Usually she would have waited until they were home or at least club time. But here she had to talk to Touka and Touka alone.

"I'm coming, it better be worth it," answered Touka. She was still trying to adjust the order for this year's tournament and each time she thought she had found the best roster something happened that made her doubt.

"It is. Believe me. Its about her," answered Koromo. She knew that the mention of 'her' would make Touka react immediately.

The blond made a sign for Hajime not to follow. The two quickly found an unused room where the could talk. Once it was sure no one was listening Touka asked. "So, what is the matter with Saki this time?"

It was once again a problem with Saki, but this time Koromo could put up with it.

It had all started not long after she joined the Middle-school's section. As for any transfer student they had been a rumor about her. But, neither Touka or Koromo would have thought it would get that bad.

At first they had just ignored her, but then they started to pit every problem in the school. Saki took it all in a stride, never once angered. They had hoped it would stop once in high-school, but apparently it didn't. And the worst was that she didn't know why they picked on her so much.

Neither did Koromo, or at least she didn't know the event that had started the shutting out. But she could feel the atmosphere around the class when she got there to pick her up. They were afraid of her. And so, as if to exorcise their fright, they bullied her.

When she saw Saki forced alone, Koromo hadn't said anything. After all, Saki was a loner. It had already been a miracle that she had opened to them and that was mostly because they were of similar natures.

Then they started to push the class duty on her, telling her that since she was new she had to be up to date on it. Which of course was pure bullshit. But nevertheless Saki accepted it, even if she pouted a little when she had to be late to the club. This time Koromo tried to talk about it with Saki. But the brown-haired girl answered with a smile that it gave her practice for her job. Koromo knew it was a false smile, but nevertheless she let it go. Saki did not wish to get into a conflict with her classmates.

When it continued even through high-school. Forgetting to tell her when there was a special activity. Not giving her the handout when she was not the one in charge of it. Leaving her without partners in sport or in group's activities. It was never a direct attack on her, they were still afraid, but they did all they could to push her to the edge and it really made Koromo cringe.

It even got to the point that once, while Koromo was waiting for Saki to come back she saw them putting the teacher's notes inside her school bag. And this time she had been forced to intervene, menacing them as the niece of the chairman.

She had talked with Touka about it, and her cousin was as worried as her, but they knew Saki was to be handled with a great deal of care. But this time it was too much, the insult had gone too far.

"What happened? Those idiots in class 1-3 got too far, this is what happened." Koromo was at the point that she wished Saki's mother was right, so that those peon could get what was coming to them.

"I got that already, you wouldn't call me this early if not. But I can't do anything if you don't tell me what." Touka said, impatient. She too didn't like what was going on with Saki, but she couldn't do anything that wouldn't risk or endanger her. At least, not until the tournament.  
"Remember those flowers Saki brought back from school last week?" Koromo replied, irritated.

"Yes, I did wonder where they came from. But she seems to like them so I didn't pry into it." Touka pointed back.

"Humf. Well, I found out. They put it on her desk every morning," Koromo sarcastically dropped the news. It was truly irony that Saki loved flowers. It was the only reason she still hadn't strangled one of those idiots.

"Well that's good. Maybe they are trying to excuse themselves." Touka said hopefully. She obviously wasn't seeing the point Koromo was trying to make.  
"Touka, you have more in common with Saki you know." For a moment the petite blonde had forgotten her rage. Saki also didn't know what that meant.  
"Huh?" Touka tilted her head

"I mean that she thought the same thing as you. But no, putting a flower pot on the desk of a schoolmate is a tradition for when that schoolmate is dead, They are telling her to go Die Touka!" Koromo had finally spelled it out.

"WHAT! How dare they!" Touka's blood immediately boiled. "And you say that Saki know it now? How did she react?"

"That what really made me angry Touka, I was there. They couldn't stand to see her smile at the flower, so one of them snapped and told her... But even so she continued to smile and just sat there as if she knew it from the start." Koromo continued her rambles.

It got Touka thinking. There was a possibility that Koromo hadn't considered."... I think she knew Koromo. She is like that."  
"What... But why would she..."

Then it dawned on her. Saki was used to that. Her own mother had probably told her those same words. She had forgotten because Saki was so lively around her but it was the truth. "Touka, we must do something."

"Yes, leave to me. I'll make sure they stop." Touka answered her cousin's worry. She already had some plan for that. It would be intrusion but she had no choice if she wanted to protect her friend. "But don't forget that you are Saki's main anchor. You must be there for her," Touka reminded her.

"I will. I won't let anyone hurt her anymore," Koromo declared. Her face was the same deathly seriousness that she had when trying to eat her opponent in mahjong. They had harassed her friend, she would get them to taste their own medicine.

A month later, any and all bullying had stopped in the school. Not only against Saki, but against all the other victim of such a thing.  
Rumor had it that any act of harassment would be punished the student's family. After all most students there had their families in a business relationship with the Ryuumonbuchi conglomerate .

As for the main offenders, they were found at different spots in the school, scared out of their wits believing they were cursed.  
But the worst case, the one that really made it all stop - the one that had shouted at Saki to "Die." Not only was her family bankrupt but she herself was found in a comatose state in her family garden.

Everyone was still scared of Saki, but from that day no one dared to look at her the wrong way. It was not the best of thing but for Koromo it would suffice. At least until their other plan started.

* * *

And like that, the time passed. To be sure Saki didn't dwell on her isolation, they made her come with them each time she had time. It had become almost impossible to find Saki somewhere without at least Koromo.

As for the training in Mahjong, each of them had gotten stronger. But none had ever managed to beat Saki the rare times she was allowed to play sock-less. Not even when both Koromo and Touka had their limits of.

And that was the other thing which troubled her. Her "limiter" tended to go off each time she played either Koromo or Saki when they played seriously, and she didn't like it at all. It was she who played, and there was no way she would accept it. There wasn't any punch in it. It wasn't a style that would make her stand out, even if she had to admit it was effective.

And what's more, it endangered her health. An that more than anything was a thing she wouldn't permit. Not with the way both Saki and Hajime's worried eyes made her feel guilty each time .

But at the same time she was forced to concede that it seemed to be a part of her, so she had started to study her own records so that she could master that kind of play even awake. And who knew, maybe she would get against someone who played like that one day.

But it didn't mean she had stopped to study their potential opponent. In addition to the usual Kazekoshi which was the only school she was the slightest worried about. She had found out that one particular player that may cause a problem. Haramura Nodoka. The girl was the Middle school champion but was not what had caught her eyes. No, the detail that made Touka interested in such a base player was that her play style was reminiscent of Nodochi, Her net-mahjong nemesis.

To show how much she didn't like her, she had forced Saki and Koromo to play against Nodochi online. Unfortunately it had not gone like she expected. She had forgotten that neither had ever touched a computer before and they complained that she could not see the game. And when they had tried past with them at their pic... Well she had been forced to substitute the whole imformatic"s system of the Manor... and the site had been shut down for a whole week.  
But at least, Touka was sure that Nodoka wouldn't be a risk for the team tournament. She had entered a school without a serious Mahjong-club and would probably be gunning for the individual title once again. Too bad she had absolutely no chance.

Not only the actual Champion would probably beat the crap out of her online, if she did not have the same problem as Saki, but she wouldn't even pass the preliminary this year. Because this year Saki and Koromo would both participate. Touka had been adamant on it. Both had been reluctant at first But once she had explained her plan to Koromo she had accepted and talked her Young maid into it.

Her plan was easy. Mahjong was a really popular game among girls. As much as Foot had been among boys not so long ago. The strongest pro were National stars. And the best way to become one such star at a young age was to do the same thing Sukoya Kokaji or Miyanaga Teru had done. Winning the Inter-High Nationals.

It would be hard but she was sure Saki would manage, not that she would make it easy for her. After all it wouldn't be fair if the Champion wasn't the best.  
However, for her plan to work she needed to leave Saki in the dark. She had to find her own motivation and prove her own strength to the world. She could already imagine the face Saki's mother would have when she saw her "useless" daughter at the top of the mahjong' world.

"You'll see Miyanaga-san, your daughter is truly great." Touka thought as she readied their applications. She noted what she had just said and something hit her, "Wait, Miyanaga... Don't tell me..." She had never thought about Saki's name but now that she looked at it , she has the same surname as the Champion. Maybe there was a link. "No, they don't even look alike." Still she would look into this. And her mother does live in Tokyo..."

In the end, she didn't find anything about it. She could have asked Saki but it was obvious how much the subject of her family was sensitive to the girl. If there really was any link the journalist would find it once Saki had been revealed.

Yet, she could not choose where to place Saki in their team: Vanguard or Captain?

* * *

Finally the day came, Saturday June the Fifth. In truth the great day would be tomorrow but they still had a match this afternoon, though it would be an easy one. Last year's third finishers were really weak.

Nevertheless Touka had decided to come hand see the morning match. And truthfully, it had been interesting. At least for Touka. She had confirmed that Haramura Nodoka, the girl with two mounds of useless flesh, truly was Nodochi. The girl had obviously gotten better in her new school of Kiyosumi, at least she had not shamed her title.

The Journalist seemed to think she was a one girl team but Touka felt it wasn't the truth. You didn't place your ace in the Vice-captain place, not even in this prefecture. At least it would permit her to put that pretentious girl in her place. The fact that the journalist had been more focused on her than on them, the reigning school, had been frustrating to say the least.

But at the same time, she could understand and that for a very obvious reason.

"So Touka, any new's about Koromo?" Jun asked from her bench in front of the game room. The midday pause was nearing its end and they were no trace of their princesses. She had already sent Hagiyoshi to pick them up one hour ago but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"No, even so I already called her twice." She answered.

"I will manage alone... is what I would like to say. But I'm not the vanguard anymore," the tall girl said as she stretched. Even with her comment, she didn't seem worried at all and Touka pointed it out to her.

"Our, vanguard is not here and you are not least least worried. Why?" The girl said, her ahoge turned over her head.

"Well, with those two, I'm sure there will be no problem. Chances are that they are already here but can't find their way," She answered.

"True," Nodded Tomoki as she reviewed her data.

"AAhhhh, It's driving me mad. If it wasn't necessary I would have posted her in my place," Touka continued her rambling. When she was like that nothing would stop her till she had what she wanted.

"Touka, don't stress yourself out. You know it's as important to her as it's for us," Hajime tried to calm her mistress down. It was always like that. Touka was throwing out tantrums and her friends tried to calm her down. But this time it was really important. It had to be their year.

"Still, you remember that journalist earlier? Talking to the pro?" Jun tried to change the subject, remembering something funny.

Touka perked up, "Which journalist, they are so many?"

"The one from weekly mahjong today, right?" Hajime guessed

"Rahh. Yeah I see. She was talking with that pro which as an unhealthy interest in Koromo," Touka answered. She was wary around that woman, she always tingled her motherly sense to protect her cousin.

"Yeah that one. I almost died out laughing when she presented us." In fact , she had a smirk reminiscing the scene, but Touka couldn't see why.  
"Yeah, me too. They really are badly informed," Hajime continued.

"Huh? I don't see what you're talking about?" Touka was starting to lose patience as she didn't like to be left out.

"Well, you see, she presented Tomoki as if she would play today... Those journalists believe we didn't change our roster," Jun finally explained.

"Ha, I see. Well too bad for them. It will give us a greater impact when she appears." Touka smiled to herself, she liked making impact. A lot. She started to laugh maniacally

But Tomoki broke her mood in a lone sentence, "If she appear..."

"That's true... Where are they?" They were now back to square one.

* * *

Not far from there in one of the numerous halls, a young brown-haired girl with a white and blue dress was looking around. She had been with a petit blonde-hair not long ago but had wanted to go to the toilet and lost herself.

It had happened around one hour ago. And now she was still trying to find her way following her instinct. The issue was that there were so many peoples here and that she often lost herself in wonder. Maybe she would find an other kindred here.

Following that thought she did not notice when she passed next to a group of five players wearing a blue and white sailor's uniform.

However, they did notice her and got stuck in place as a bad feeling washed over them. It took one full minute for their leader to turn around, only getting a glimpse of the girl face as she turned a corner. It was only a second but she could not forget the red eyes and idly she thought, "I hope she isn't here as a competitor." They were not the first one to feel that way that day, and they wouldn't be the last.

Some second later the petite girl with orange hair who was her teammate finally got out of her daze. "Buchou... What was that?" She was in so much shock that she hadn't even noticed her Taco falling to the ground.

"I don't know," The Buchou answered slightly fidgeting.

"Must be the Wind," The pink haired said as if to reassure herself.

'The vanguard match of the second turn will start shortly, The players are requested to go in their room' resound the voice in the building. The five players were never so relieved to hear the voice of an unknown woman over badly made microphone.

"You should go now, Do just as this morning." The red-haired noted as she saluted her player.

"Hai" She answered the call as she was already running to her room.

Yet, the Buchou couldn't over the feeling that she would regret not having turned earlier.

* * *

"Saki!" Koromo called out, running after her lost friend. The call had just been made but she was doing it in a good direction.

"Koromo ,... Finally... I thought I was lost forever," The girl said with a gleeful yet teary smile, forcing Koromo in her arm

However the petite girl did not complain. She just benefited of the closeness to softely whisper in Saki's ear. "Don't cry, You know I would never leave you alone." She patted Saki's head to calm the slightly taller girl.

" I ,.. I know... But... " Saki hiccuped as she tried to dry her tears.

"It's your fault too. Not following me" Koromo pouted as she admonished the girl. Yet Saki knew it was gentle.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to go to the toilet. But when I got out you weren't there any more." Saki explained getting back up, breaking the hug.

"And I 'm here now, so don't worry. Just take my hand. We have to hurry," Koromo extended her hand and Saki took it .

"Hai," Koromo could feel the joy in her friend's voice. Truthfully what was she going to do with her.

"You didn't forget your socks right?" Koromo checked as they ran towards the game's room where Touka was waiting for them.

" No I didn't, Touka told me to keep them on until at least the National," Saki confirmed.

"Good," Koromo nodded. Then, seeing her cousin at the end of the hall, she called out. "Touka, we're here"

"Sorry for the wait," The youngest girl followed.

Said Blond turned around , and seeing them, answered in mock anger "Ah... finally, where were you? Well not now, Get in here."

"Hai,"Saki followed her order and entered the room for her first match.

"Good luck" Koromo wished her friend. At first she believed she had not heard. But just before the last clap of the door she heard.

"Thank you."

...

Until next time

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Thank to nightsentinel for the Beta

Please review. They really do help boost my mood, even the critic.

Fragment of Ring


End file.
